Between Aurors and Dark Wizards
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: All Harry wanted was to be allowed to be happy and alone. Dark Wizards and the Head Auror had other plans for him. Inspired by Honto Yajuu by Yamamoto Kotetsuko.
1. Prologue

_Between Aurors and Dark Wizards_

* * *

 **Summary:** All Harry wanted was to be allowed to be happy and alone. Dark Wizards and the Head Auror had other plans for him.

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** Kmoaton

 **Pairing/s in this FanFic:** HP/TMR!LV, side pairing HG/DM. LE/JP

 **Warnings in this FanFic:** Alternate Universe, Mention of Past Minor Character Death, Slash, Child Abuse, Aurors' power went over their heads, Bashing!Light

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 1,614

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

January 2005

Harry James Potter, the son of the Great Head Auror James Charlus Potter, of course had finished his Hogwarts career with an O on his DADA NEWT. It also didn't come as a surprise when the teenager entered the Auror Academy - it was expected, actually!

Although, everyone knew that he didn't really deserve it. He was fresh out of school, even if he had such good grades… he was only special because his _'daddy'_ was the boss.

It was a mockery to any and every Auror who had gotten in fair and square. So, it was no surprise when he was assigned to a small Magical Village on an island, instead of the grand life of City Aurors who go after the serial killers… the Death Eaters.

Yet, Auror Potter never showed discontent. He was always sympathetic and ready to help.

Four years in and everyone started feeling sorry for him. His father out there in the war and here he was, helping Mrs Figg to get her escaping cat from the top of a tree almost every single day.

 **–** **BADW** **–**

Thursday, 19 May 2005

 ** _HJP_** ** _'s POV_**

Harry stretched his arms as he entered his home. Hedwig hooted at him with yet another letter from his father. Harry growled, grabbed it and threw it into the fireplace, before turning it on fire. After watching it burn, he finally took his Auror robes and made grabby hands for his Muggle clothes. He swore he could hear Hedwig laughing as he practically hugged his trousers. TROUSERS! What's wrong with Wizards and Witches and the idea of wearing nothing but underwear under the robes?

He put on a shirt and a plaid over it. He glanced at himself on a Muggle mirror and tried to fix his hair with a huff.

"You had to take after him so much, hadn't you?" he grumbled into his reflection.

He picked Hedwig's treats and gave her, before leaving the house to go to the pub. He had to eat, after all.

"The usual, Harry?" The ginger maid asked with a smile.

Harry nodded, sitting by a table and looking outside. It was a small simple town surrounded by walls on an island and he loved it.

"Auror?" Harry glanced up, only to see Arabella Figg. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Again?" he asked, standing.

Mittens on top of the pub."

Harry nodded, he signalled the Weasleys who nodded and went outside only to summon 'Mittens'. He entered the pub and gave it to the old Squib Lady.

"I'll pass by the Animal Clinic tomorrow." Harry promised. "I'll get you those collars that you can call them and they'll come."

"I… I couldn't… it's too…"

"Nonsense, Mrs Figg." he argued. "It's my treat."

Harry went to wash his hands from the cat fur, before sitting again. As soon as Ginny, his best friend's baby sister, gave him his dinner: he dug in hungrily.

"How many cats?" Harry glanced up at the Cook, Mrs Weasley as she checked on him while he ate his meal. "Arabella's."

"14 last time I counted." he responded.

"How much are the collars?"

"7 Galleons… each." Harry shrugged as he felt everyone in the pub gape. "It's okay."

"That's the price of a fresh new Ollivander's wand!"

"Indeed." Harry agreed and sipped from his drink. "I'll have to go to London to get it though. It isn't sold in any other place besides the Diagon Alley."

Harry glared into his pumpkin juice. He might even _see_ him.

"You're too kind, Harry." Mrs Weasley responded, patting his hand before she returned to the kitchen

Harry huffed at that. Was he?

 **–** **BADW** **–**

Friday, 20 May 2005

Harry put on a simple black robe over his Muggle clothes – Wizards were so crazy! - and apparated to London. He entered Diagon Alley and went to the Animal Clinic.

"Can I help you?"

"Hmmm? Yes. I made an order for cat collars for a Squib?"

The man sneered while taking in Harry's Muggle clothes, nodded and went to the back. Harry threw his hands in his pockets and glanced out the window. So far so good.

With the collars securely packed, shrank and stored on his pocket, Harry paid from his trust fund before he left the shop. He was just about to leave when he walked right into another man. There's a long moment as the two just looked at each other. The other had blood red eyes and was dressed in a simple - but rich - dark notice-me-not robe.

"Let me pass!"

Both tensed at hearing the Aurors. There's a silence as the two look into each other's eyes that felt like a minute, but, in reality, was just one second. Harry pointed to the shop he had just vacated, the man bowed his head thankfully and entered. And then the Head Auror showed up.

"Harry?"

"I came over to the Diagon Alley for some shopping and you bring the whole squad after me?" Harry retorted, making both the passers-by around them that were stopping to watch the Head Auror and his hand-picked-squad to raise an eyebrow.

"I… I've sent you letters."

"A whole squad because I don't reply to some letters, Head Auror Potter?"

"No, that's not…" His father coughed to regain his composure. "Have you seen a Wizard pass by?"

"I saw many men pass by." Harry agreed. "You need to be more precise."

"Harry…"

"Any detail in particular?"

"Ongoing investigation." An Auror, behind his father, argued.

"Kay then, good luck finding one man in all of this."

Harry turned around and started to walk away. He had no reason to help that man, but… anything to get one against his father.

"Harry…"

"You're on the clock, Father. You yourself taught me that. On the job, there are no personal feelings."

Harry had no idea why he said that out loud. People didn't need to know how James was the worst Father in the world.

"How dare you talk like that to the Head Auror?"

Harry sighed and stopped in his retreat to the Leaky Cauldron, only to raise a ' _Protego'_ spell on his own back, before he turned. He glanced at the Auror and smiled.

"How dare I? I'm his Firstborn! In addition, you just broke rule 50 line 7. You shall not attack a civil from behind when he/she won't be able to defend him/herself."

"How would you know that?" the Auror snarled.

"Because I actually studied the laws before I made the Auror Academy Exam. The same exam I passed with an EE." Harry sighed and turned around again, while he waved over his shoulder. "Have to go. I enter in half-hour."

Harry heard a commotion and, when he glanced back - before he entered the Leaky Cauldron - he saw his father taking the dumb Auror's badge before they apparated away (that was SO illegal!). Suspended, hmmm?

The red-eyed man left the Animal Clinic and Harry could see a snake around the man's neck. He looked at Harry and nodded, who turned around and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

 **–** **BADW** **–**

"Is it true you got Dawlish suspended?" Harry's Boss asked.

Harry shrugged as he did paperwork.

"He attacked me from behind because I refused to have a Father/Son talk while the Head Auror on the job."

"You're crazy."

"So people keep telling me." Harry agreed at Auror Moody, who rolled his good eye.

The front door's bell rang and Harry glanced up, only to see a man in dress-robes and sunglasses. Who walks around in dress-robes? For Christ's sake!

"Can I help you?" Moody asked, hopping all the way to the front counter.

"Is this the station where Auror Potter works?"

"You must be looking for the Head Auror, correct? His office is at the Ministry of Magic."

"No, I meant Auror."

There was a long moment of silence where Moody glanced back at Harry in the back with his magical eye.

"Who wants to know?"

Harry saw the man drop a package on the front counter.

"Tell him that now we are even." and with that he turned and left.

Harry frowned as Moody returned with the package and gave him. At Harry's uncertain look at the box, the old Auror put in:

"It's Galleons. Quite the lot, too."

Harry gaped, only to pick it and ran after the man. Just before the Man arrived at the apparation area in the village, Harry forced the package into his hands.

"I've no idea who you are, but I'm not here to be paid!"

"You saved me from the Head Auror's squad." the man answered taking out his sunglasses.

"You're…" Harry frowned as he finally recognized him. "I didn't do it for you. I did it because I believe in people being innocent until proven the contraire."

The red eyes of the man looked at Harry confused. Taking advantage, Harry decided to turn around and return to the station.

 **–BADW–**

Harry entered the pub for dinner, when a bottle filled to the top with coins was put on his table as he got ready to sit down. Harry looked at it and then up at Mrs Weasley with a raised eyebrow, sitting down.

"We collected money for the collars. One gentleman come in and deposited a whole box full of Galleons inside. It is enough to pay for the cats, isn't it?"

Harry's eyes grew. A gentleman?

"Let me guess. Black and green dress robe and sunglasses?"

"And a pet snake on his shoulders." Mrs Weasley agreed with a smile.

Harry groaned and let his head fall on the table. Bloody Bastard! Saving that guy that morning was the worst thing he ever did!

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Now with a Beta

Next chapter: **A New Lover**

~Isys


	2. Chapter I –A New Lover–

**Beta:** Kmoaton

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,897

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–A New Lover–**

Friday, 17 June 2005

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry glanced as he got a knock on his house's front door. _He never had visitors…_

"Don't avoid me, Prongslet."

Harry closed his eyes and let himself fall on the couch under him. _He was so not in the mood!_

James kept knocking on the door harder and harder. Harry pulled his feet up to the couch and hugged his legs. _There goes his safe haven…_

"I heard you dared to use your mother's safe trust!" The other shouted from the outside.

 _Mother?_ Harry bit his bottom lip not to reply. _Mother had entrusted that account for Harry to do as he wished!_

"Sir, you are bothering the neighbourhood. Am I required to call the Aurors on you?" Harry frowned at the snob voice.

 _That voice… where had he heard it before?_

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" James snapped.

 _Yes, who was he who had dared to come in Harry's rescue? No one ever came. No **one.**_

"The Wizard who will call Aurors to arrest the Head Auror because he is making a scene like the drunks he arrests daily."

"How dare you…?"

"This is not London, Potter, and you are not on the clock. So, you better take my advice or I will call Auror Moody." Harry looked at the door from his knees as he heard no hex, nor threat. Finally, a single knock was heard. "He left."

Uncertain, Harry stood, approached and opened the door, only to find last month's dress-robe guy. The man entered the home without being invited. As he took out his sunglasses, he noticed the shoes at the entrance and Harry's Muggle clothes and, quietly, took out his own shoes off. _His father wouldn't have done it…_

"I…" Harry realized he was crying as he closed the door before James did return.

"Was that the real James Potter?" Came the reply of the man as he took out his outer robe and hang it by the hanger, right next to Harry's Auror robes.

"Yes." He softly responded.

The Wizard nodded, entered the house and Harry followed.

"That is…" Harry glanced to what he was looking, only to see the flask of gold coins. A smirk appeared on the man as he took out his sunglasses and turned towards Harry. "You kept it."

"You didn't exactly give me a choice." He argued, cleaning his face with his sleeves. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

The man looked back surprised, only to then chuckle to himself.

"I forget that you are a Gryffindor. You are the first person in decades who dared speak like you did to me. The first to even do something without wanting anything in return. It is a refreshing feeling and still I feel the need to pay you back for what you did. I do not want to be in a Life Debt to an Auror."

"Why not?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen and quickly put the kettle on the oven.

"Because my Magical Core is Dark. Pure Dark to be exact."

There's a silence as Harry looked at his kettle. _Dark Wizard…_

"Was that why you were being hunted?"

"Yes."

Harry hummed and picked a plate with cookies he'd stored in the oven and put it on the counter, before he grabbed two mugs.

"Big City Aurors are crazy if they hunt Wizards just because their nature ability are Dark. It's not your fault for being born that way." He argued and showed the tea bags he had to give the Dark Wizard a chance to choose. "What?"

The Dark Wizard was looking at him with surprise. His face was calm as always, but his eyes…

"You… you are not the usual Auror. Verbena."

Harry nodded and grabbed the kettle to fill the other's mug first and, only then, his. He glanced at his kitchen's table – filled with paperwork – and then to the man.

"Hmmm… do you mind the couch?"

"Not at all." The man agreed and picked his mug and the plate of cookies, going back towards the couch Harry had used as a nest earlier. "No alcohol?"

"No, I'm a light drinker." Harry argued as he set up his red fruit tea just the way he liked, before he followed him.

The Dark Wizard hummed and ate one cookie, only to frown.

"Where do you buy this?"

"I baked it, if you don't like I think I have some bread, I can make you a sandw…" Harry stopped at the stare the other was giving him.

"You baked these?" Harry nodded. "And you go out for dinner every night?"

"How do you know that? Do you follow me?" Harry's eyes grew as the other just popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth. "Why?"

"Like I said; you fascinate me."

"That's creepy." Harry argued. "I've no patience to cook every night just for myself. I get bored." Harry sighed. "You haven't told me your name."

"Everyone I am close to calls me: my Lord." The other argued.

Harry huffed.

"I'll call you Tom, then." The glare he received was totally worth it. "So, Tom, thank you for dealing with my father outside. I believe that makes us even. So… no more stalking."

"You fed me homemade cookies and tea. There is no way this counts." Tom argued.

Harry rolled his eyes, more amused than not.

"Just remember my boss has a magical eye that can see through things. If you spy me at the station he'll know it."

The smile that appeared on Tom made Harry gape. _Dark Wizards could smile like **that?**_

"Your boss is also known as Mad-Eye _'Constant Vigilance'_ Moody."

Harry snorted. _Moody's **'craziness'** had been the reason that instead of firing him he'd been sent to this town. The Ministry of Magic didn't want Young Aurors to think that all Aurors went crazy, now did it?_

"My point exactly."

Harry sipped from his tea, only to see Tom following the gesture with his red eyes. _How long and how much had those eyes been observing him without his notice? What kind of Auror was Harry anyway for not noticing?_

"I saw your school grades in both Hogwarts School and Aurors Academy. Why are _'you'_ in this town?"

Harry lowered his eyes.

"That's my secret, Tom." He argued. "You hide your name, I have a right to some secrets."

Tom scoffed at the name, but didn't answer.

 **–BADW–**

Saturday, 18 June 2005

"Sorry, I'm late." Harry gasped as he arrived the Station.

Moody's Mad-Eye looked at the magical clock as his good one kept on Harry.

"One minute isn't late, Potter." He argued. "Yet, you're never late."

"It won't happen again." He argued and went to his desk.

"Something happened?"

Harry shook his head, refusing to admit how his father had been lying in wait that morning.

"Didn't hear the alarm." He lied, knowing Moody would see through it.

"Very well." Moody drawled. "Don't make it a habit. If needed, instead of running, use the fireplace."

Harry's eyes grew – as Moody didn't question his lie – and smiled thankfully.

"I will."

Moody nodded and his eyes moved towards the entrance as someone entered. He sneered.

"Looks like you alarm followed you. Go to the back."

Harry blushed and went to Moody's office as the old Auror went to answer the ringing bell.

 **–BADW–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort looked at the package in his hand with recipe books. _Harry… why had the Young Auror helped him? How could he be this… pure considering the Father he had?_

"I demand to see Prongslet, Alastor!"

Voldemort sneered at finding James Potter at the Station. _Did he not get a cue? Harry did not want him in his life. Otherwise, why else was Harry in this magic-forgotten place?_

"He's out doing errands." Mad-Eye argued, his magical eye fell on Voldemort and his messed-up face quirked in amusement. "You remember where my office is, correct?" The Auror added towards Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled politely and entered pass the counter, walked pass the desks where Harry's obvious mess could be seen all around, all the way to a door in the back and entered to find Harry in his Auror robes. As soon as he entered, he raised a silencing ward and the shouts outside stopped.

"Wha…? Tom?" As soon as Harry recognised his visitor, he looked at him puzzled.

"Here." Voldemort gave him the gift.

Uncertain, the Auror accepted the package and opened it. Only for his eyes to grow wide.

"I… thank you."

Voldemort nodded, taking his sunglasses out and looking outside through the windows in the office to the Station, as the argument grew worse. _There had to be some kind of ward in the Station that made it possible for the people behind the desks to see who came, but the ones behind the counter, could not see back…_

"Is he always like that?" _Was this why Harry did not drink?_

"Usually not in front of people." Harry sighed and Voldemort wondered just how worse had Potter been. "Thank you for the books. You even bought me handmade recipe books."

Voldemort glanced back at Harry.

"I could tell the different in the cookies." He replied and Harry's smile back should be forbidden. _It really should have._ "By Salazar…"

Voldemort looked away and took several deep breaths. _Harry was too cute for his own good._

"What is it? Did I say anything wrong?"

"No. I should go." _Before he would lose control with an Auror! He had to be an Auror, had he not? And a moral one!_

"Kay. Thank you for the books, Tom."

Voldemort's eyebrow twitched at that blasted name. _Of all the names… and Harry chose THAT?_

"Can you choose anything better?" He retorted.

"Nope." Harry argued mischievously, pronouncing the _'p'_.

Voldemort looked back at Harry and sighed. _He had to be an Auror, had he not?_ He approached the 24-year-old Wizard and pushed his face up with one hand, before he kissed him. When Voldemort moved back, Harry was gaping at him.

"I better go before I really lose control." Voldemort turned and left.

As he passed through the entrance, he nodded at an amused Moody _\- who had finally dealt with the Head Auror -_ and left.

 **–BADW–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry returned from his rounds and went to his desk. _He couldn't take his mind of the fact that Tom had kissed him… he actually…_

"Potter." Harry jumped to his feet, only to see Moody's amused look. "Your shift is done. Go, your boyfriend came to fetch you."

"Wha…?" Harry turned towards the entrance to scream at Tom, only to see that no, he wasn't there.

Which only provoked in Moody's laugher, much to Harry's embarrassment.

"I can see why James doesn't approve, but it's your life. He also wed someone that no one wanted for him, so he can't really talk."

Harry went deep red at Moody's speech.

"I…"

"You're always too focused. It's good to see that someone crashed that rock skull of yours, besides your father." Harry glared at Moody. "Go!"

Harry huffed but couldn't be angry at the Auror.

"Good night, Moody."

"Good night, Potter. Don't ride his broom all night long."

Harry choked, his face going deep red.

"We're not together!" He retorted, before he picked his books and left, embarrassed.

 _Bloody Auror!_

Harry was climbing up the street to his house, when he saw his father by the entrance, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. _Shit!_

"How was work?"

"Normal." Harry replied uncertainly, but didn't open the door. _He didn't want James inside his safe haven._

James moved from the wall opposite from Harry and grabbed one of the books, looking at it with a sneer.

"Muggle made recipes? _Prongslet!"_

"Did you forget that Muggle is part of my inheritance?"

"Why do it the Muggle way when you can use magic?" James retorted with a huff. "Honestly, Prongslet!"

"How did Mother even fell in love with you?" Harry returned.

Books fell to the floor as Harry was pushed against the wall at wand point, James wand against Harry's Adam apple _– not that Harry had a noticeable one… but he still had one, thank you very much!_

Harry could barely breathe.

"Don't you talk like that about her!" Harry stayed against the wall on his tiptoes, barely breathing with a wand too tight against his neck. He didn't reply, because even if he wanted to: he couldn't with lack of breath. James sneered and stepped back. He glared at the books and pointed his want at them, making them catch on fire. "Stop being so mediocre, Prongslet, and become a real Wizard."

James turned and left. Harry watched, while panting, as his books become ashes. He refused to cry, not out here where James would see him.

 **–BADW–**

Sunday, 19 June 2005

Harry arrived home the next day to find his door had been forced open. When he entered, he found all his Muggle clothes had been burnt in the fireplace.

"What happened here?" Harry turned back to see Tom enter through the broken door and take in the damage. If before the man's irises were red, now they were blood red! "Let me guess: James Potter?"

Harry turned again towards his fireplace when he could still see his favourite shirt. When he looked back, Tom was gone. Harry wondered if the man had really been there. _Of course, he hadn't been there… yet… why did Harry want him there? Because the man had made him feel safe once?_

A bock-bock sound, made Harry look towards the front doors again, only to see Moody enter and take in the damage.

"How?" Harry whispered.

"Your boyfriend." Moody replied. "Honestly, this is a new low even for your father. And they call _'me'_ mad!"

Harry snorted, only for a hiccup to escape. He turned around to control himself. _Since he made 11-year-old only Tom had seen him cry…_

 _Tom had really been here…_

 _Why did that make him feel happy?_

 **–BADW–**

Monday, 20 June 2005

Harry read the newspaper, dread filling him as he took in the news. _There had been a huge Death Eaters attack last night. It had been so huge that every City Auror out of shift had been called. James had been hit with a curse during said attack and was now on the hospital._

Harry glanced up at Tom before him who had appeared an half hour after the attack ended and brought a whole new wardrobe of Muggle clothes for Harry. _Two people had even upgraded Harry's wards and fixed the door. Had Tom organized the attack just because of Harry?_

"Don't do that again." He put in, before he returned to his breakfast at the Weasley's pub.

Tom limited his response to a smile around his mug of tea.

"Your loyalty to that person makes no sense to me." Tom argued.

Harry snorted. He glanced up as a shady person entered the pub. He sighed and stood. Tom grabbed Harry's wrist as if to stop him.

"You may be what you are, Tom. But I'm an Auror."

Tom frowned and he released Harry, who approached the robber and stopped him. When he finished, he sat the robber on a chair by his and Tom's table, before he sat on the couch facing Tom and resumed his meal. Tom smirked amused and didn't argue about the third-wheel.

"The books I gave you…"

"Burnt." Harry responded sadly.

Tom hummed.

"I'll get new ones, then." He decided and grabbed Harry's hand over the table, much to Harry's embarrassment.

 _Everyone – a robber in Harry's custody included – was watching!_

 **–BADW–**

Harry stopped by the Station to leave the robber, only to get a scolding from Moody.

"I gave you the day off!"

"Should've I had let him rob the Weasleys?" Harry asked instead, which only provoked in an annoyed huff from Moody.

"Go home, Potter."

Harry nodded and left. _Apparently, getting your house burglarized – even if you are an Auror – grants you a couple days off._ Tom was by the door, when Harry arrived.

"Don't you work?"

"Do you really want to know?" Harry had a feeling that no, he didn't. Tom showed a key. "The new door's key." He explained.

"Oh… how much do I owe for that?" He wondered as Tom opened the door, put the key by its place on the hanger at the entrance and started taking off his shoes. "Don't ignore my question!"

"Nothing."

"Your men worked overtime and over the top to fix this place in one night. There's no way…"

Harry's face was pulled into another kiss, much to his embarrassment.

"My _'men'_ worked _'overtime and over the top'_ because someone dared to go after the safe haven of the Wizard who got my interest. Keeping you happy means keeping _me_ happy."

Harry looked the other way, embarrassed at Tom's declaration. _So Tom really was this **'You Know Who'** that controlled the Death Eaters… and Harry called him Tom of all the names in the world!_

"You're unbelievable." He retorted and took his shoes off with the help of his own feet and entered his house.

He didn't need to look to know Tom smiled smugly.

"And you are too cute for your own good."

That only made Harry stutter and trip over his own foot.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

In this fic Voldemort never killed Lily himself. I won't say who does until the actual scene where Harry faces her killer.

I love how Moody 'ships' them. I wrote the first six-chapters months ago, and I was typing it and thinking _'Goooooo Moody!'_

Next chapter: **The Child**

~Isys


	3. Chapter II –The Child–

**Beta:** Kmoaton

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,370

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–The Child–**

Thursday, 7 July 2005

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry arrived work to see Tom there talking with Moody by the front counter. _It had been a month. A month had passed since this Dark Wizard had become a regular at the Station… and regular visits at Harry's home._

"Harry."

"Tom." Harry agreed, before he nodded at Moody. "Anything new?"

"The usual." Moody argued.

Harry hummed as he moved towards his desk, only for the entrance door to ring.

"Prongslet!"

Harry froze. _No… not here… not… not bef…_ Harry was hugged to death and pulled up unto his godfather's chest as he was squeezed of all life.

"Can't… breath…"

Sirius released him, laughing.

"Now now. Let me look at you. An Auror. Who would've believed it?"

"Sirius…"

"Have you been eating? You look like you haven't slept in a year! And…"

"Sirius!" Sirius shut up with a raised eyebrow. "I'm working. You can't just barge in like this and…"

Sirius laughed in his bark-like-laugh.

"Of course, I can."

"This isn't London. There's rules, laws…"

"Nonsense. Come on, Kiddo. You're just as uptight as when as a child we had to avoid these piloce Muggles who were following us."

"Police officers. And you were speeding in a town area."

Sirius snorted.

"Yes, we were." He agreed. "It was Prongs' idea, anyhow."

Harry hid his head on his hands. _Hell!_

"Sirius, just leave. I'm working."

"Honestly, Kiddo, when did you become so uptight? Chill out. Live a little. It's just Muggles."

Harry took his head from his hands and glanced at Sirius, who was messing around with Harry's desk.

"Enough!" A flick of air made Sirius fly all the way to the entrance of the Station and against the wall. "It's because of idiots like you that one day the Muggles will find that Wizards are real."

Sirius scoffed.

"I'd love to see them try some Witch fire."

"Unlike Wizards, Muggles have improved and so have their weapons." Harry retorted.

"Siriusly, Kiddo. It's just Muggles."

Sirius freed himself, but when he made a move to return next to Harry, Tom appeared before him.

"I believe you have been told you are not welcomed." Tom put in.

He was with one of his Slytherin dress-robes today and his trademark sunglasses.

"I don't listen to Purebloods with a stick up their asses." Sirius argued.

Harry held in his breath as Tom just smiled in his cold – you're going to pay for that – smile. Harry put a hand on Tom's arm, who looked back at him.

"Sirius, just leave." Harry interjected, stopping the tense confrontation.

"What about him?" Sirius snapped childishly.

"He's not bothering the work." Moody replied. "Yet you are."

Sirius growled and Harry almost expected him to bark. He picked a scroll and gave Harry, who took it.

"You haven't been answering Prongs' letters so we had to come deliver this in person. It's urgent. You need to sign it quickly." He huffed, before leaving.

Harry opened the parchment uncertainly, only for his eyes to grow and he let it fall to the floor. The parchment rolled itself close again, before Tom picked it and opened it.

"What's it?" Moody asked.

"An arranged engagement between me and a girl of my father's choosing." Harry hissed, he grabbed his broom and turned towards the door. "I'll go do my rounds."

 **–BADW–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort looked at the parchment in his hands with a sneer.

"First he sends his kid out here into nowhere and now he tells him who to wed? What's wrong with that Wizard?" Moody grumbled by his side.

Voldemort did not reply. _The clothes, the books… Potter was trying to make Harry presentable. Presentable for his future lover…_

"I have to go." He said, turning around and apparating on the spot, not caring that it was illegal to apparate out of the agreed places in the village at the moment.

"My Lord?" Jeremiah asked as Voldemort appeared directly in Lestrange Manor, Voldemort took out his sunglasses and gave the other the official scroll. "This is…?"

"Not happening, Jeremy." Voldemort replied.

Jeremiah hummed.

"I will see what I can do." He agreed, bowed and left.

 **–BADW–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry arrived the Station from his rounds, only to find Tom had left. He sighed and went to his desk.

When he was done for the day, several hours later, he walked home to change. _It was strange to be at the Station without Tom…_

"Harry?"

Harry glanced at his door, only to see Teddy sitting on the floor before Harry's door, his back against the wall, and doing his best to not move too much.

"Hey, Kiddo, what you're doing here?" He asked surprised, only to see Tom standing by the side also leaning against the wall. "Does James know you left?" He asked, still uncertain if it was good to have the two meeting each other. _Specially right after the Godfather incident._

Teddy shook his head and Harry sighed, he picked his key and opened the door. Teddy stood, entered, took off his shoes and ran towards the bathroom. Harry rolled his eyes and entered with Tom. As soon as the door closed, his face was pulled up to a kiss, most to his embarrassment.

"A lawyer is looking into the engagement." Tom promised.

Harry blushed, nodded thankfully and leaned down to take off his shoes.

"Can't reach the toilet paper!" Came a shout.

Tom waved at him to go as he arranged the shoes at the entrance and finished taking off his Dragon boots. Harry went to help Teddy, before going to the bedroom and took out his Auror robe. Only to realize Tom had already set up a Muggle set with a simple robe for him to dress. He arrived in the living room to see Teddy looking at Tom and copycatting the red eyes – much to Tom's amusement.

"How are you here, Teddy?"

"James dropped me at Nanny's front doorstep. I caught the bus and came." Teddy replied and Harry massaged his eyebrows.

"Nanny?" The boy nodded. "Don't you usually stay at the Ministry's kindergarten?"

"Yes… but not work today."

Harry turned towards Teddy, from the kitchen, only to groan.

"Visits?" Teddy nodded. "I work tomorrow."

"I'll be good." Teddy pleaded. "I'll even do all my study work, I promise."

 _It only hurt more._ Harry glanced at the coins' bottle by the side. _Sure, he could afford to take Teddy in, but… the lawyer paperwork would be hell._

"Who is he?" Tom asked, entering the kitchen side of the room.

"My godson." Harry replied as the boy started petting Hedwig. "His father was a Werewolf _\- Remus Lupin -_ and mother a Metamorphmagus _\- Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin_. They died three months after he was born in an anti-Werewolf campaign." Tom hummed. "Remus made me the Godfather but I was still at Hogwarts so my father got the legal rights and then I entered the Auror Academy."

"Then, even though it should be you, you have no right over your own _'child'_." Harry nodded embarrassed, looking through the recipe books for something to cook. "Does he always pop in like this?"

"Mostly during Full Moons." He then gestured towards the money-jar. "Is _That_ enough to pay your lawyer _'friend'_ for the _change-mentor-legal-rights-paperwork_ thingy?"

Tom followed Harry's look, only to smile amused.

"Not even Jeremy is that expensive." He argued, only for Harry to frown and then to turn towards Tom while gaping. "Yes, THE Jeremiah Lestrange." Tom agreed.

"Bu… he's the top lawyer in the whole Wizardry World…"

"UK, but yes." Tom agreed, only to lean down and pick Teddy up unto his arms. "Want Harry's cooking or eat out?"

"Out! James never takes me out!"

Harry huffed, closing the book amused.

"Fine, out it is."

They put on their shoes and left. Harry watched as Tom carried Teddy and answered his million questions, nonchalantly. _Yet he still managed to look the strict Pureblood-with-a-stick-up-his-ass-person like Sirius called them…_ Tom raised an eyebrow back to which Harry limited to smile and look ahead. _If Tom suspected what had been in Harry's mind, he'd be furious. Harry just knew it!_

"Stop… my bag!"

Harry could practically hear Tom sigh as a man run their way. _It amused Harry more that Tom was mad that something always happened when they went out, than that Harry would act up on it._ Harry stopped the robber, who tried to apparate away _– oh no, this isn't London! In the Isle of the Blessed you can't apparate on the moment someone does anything related to infringing laws until the culprit is located or has left the island without any magic. Not to mention that the Auror's Station were alerted at once if someone screamed help in any way - even if the person couldn't speak or move._

"Release me…" the robber snarled, as he fought under Harry's control.

"Hush. Miss, were you hurt?" He asked worried and the young woman shook her head. "Here, your handbag."

"Thank you, Sir…?"

"Potter, Auror Potter." Harry put in with a smile, still holding the man down with his arms pinned behind his back, who finally got the memo and stooped trashing around. "Tom, can you send a Patronus with the location to…?"

"Already here." Moody argued and Harry grinned sheepishly at the elder Auror. "How can you support his saving-people-thing?" He asked Tom.

"He saved my life when we met. So, I have to accept this side of him as he does mine."

"Point taken." Moody's staff touched the ground and ropes appeared from it, going all the way to the robber. "I'll finish this up, Potter. Go have dinner."

"Thank you."

Moody huffed and, with his magic, made the robber follow him – after Harry left his place over the man. Harry stood and cleaned himself. Tom approached, set Teddy down and cleaned Harry properly.

"You had to pin him to the ground." Tom grumbled.

"Harry's so cool!" Teddy claimed ecstatically.

Harry smiled thankfully and they went to the pub, ordering their dinner.

When they arrived home, Harry went to the bathroom and found his two-way-mirror shinning. Harry sighed and approached the lavatory – since he had the mirror hanging over it.

"James Potter." He called and immediately the man showed up on the other side. "Teddy's here." He put in.

"So, that's where he ran off to. When he disappeared I…"

"You weren't worried." Harry argued. "You never were with me and you never will be with Teddy. Continue with whatever important dinner you have. He'll stay with me."

"Prongslet, wait. About the engagement paperw…"

Harry glanced back as the conversation was cut in half, to see Tom by the bathroom's door and pointing his wand at the two-way-mirror.

"Jealous?"

"Very." Tom agreed coldly. "I pushed the bed against the wall and put Edward on the wall's side."

"Thank you, you're good with kids. I didn't expect that…"

"I limited to read him the Three Brothers." Tom argued and approached Harry, kissing him. "I better go."

"Try not to make my father's life a living hell." Harry requested.

"Not happening. Need to keep him busy and away from his lawyers."

Harry huffed amused as Tom left the loft.

 _Who'd think that he and Tom would actually become a couple of sorts? Friends with benefits?_ He smiled and went to his bed, laying down besides Teddy.

 **–BADW–**

Wednesday, 13 July 2005

Harry and Teddy finished breakfast quickly, before running towards the Station. _Damn, he would be late… again…_

Moody watched him arrive _\- in Auror robes and with Teddy on his back -_ and sighed.

"So, it was Teddy who was in Riddle's arms last night." He put in and Harry nodded, letting Teddy descend to the floor. "James forgot to pick him up again?"

"He skipped him off to have an important meeting yesterday before dinner." Harry argued and Moody rolled his eyes. "Thought he'd change with Teddy, looks like I was mistaken."

"If anyone asks, he's with your boyfriend." Moody argued and hopped away.

Harry took out his bag and gave Teddy, sitting him on his desk for him to paint with his Muggle coloured pencils _– Wizards: only quills!_

"I have to go do a round. Be good and don't bother Auror Moody, kay?"

Teddy nodded and Harry kissed the top of his head before heading out with his broom.

 **–BADW–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

"My Lord." Voldemort looked up as he arrived from yet another raid, only to see Jeremiah approach with a folder in his hands. "Young Lupin's legal rights." Voldemort hummed, accepting the folder. "The engagement is being harder to break. Young Lupin was quick since he never really belonged to the Head Auror."

Voldemort nodded and turned towards Narcissa Malfoy.

"I need to get a child room ready at Harry's place. Clothes _\- Muggle clothes included like last time -_ toys and everything else a boy Edward's age needs."

"As soon as Lord Lestrange told me of the paperwork I started it up. I only need to know the house size to know which size will be the room."

Voldemort smiled. _Trust his Death Eaters to always be one step ahead and ready for his requests._

"Go to Harry's front door. I will go get the key."

Narcissa bowed and apparated away.

"He will need a babysitter for the child until he will start classes in September. Isle of the Blessed as a school for children under 11-year-old up in the castle near the old altar table." Jeremiah put in and Voldemort nodded, before his school colleague bowed and left.

Voldemort changed from the simple black robe towards some proper robes, before going to Harry's work station. Moody looked up at seeing him arrive, only for the Wizard to grunt in amusement.

"He's doing an errand."

"Oh?"

"One of the chaps killed Arabella Figg's cats. The cats he paid to have the collars?"

Voldemort huffed. _Of course…_

He looked down as Edward glued himself with Voldemort's leg.

"Good afternoon, Edward."

"Afternoon."

"Did Harry take his house keys?" The Dark Lord added towards the Auror.

Moody walked all the way to Harry's desk, opened the top drawer and took a keychain, before he threw it at Voldemort.

"If anyone asks, Teddy spent the day with you." He grunted.

Voldemort smiled, picked Edward up and left. Narcissa was waiting by the door as requested. Voldemort opened the door, let Edward down _– who took out his shoes before storming off towards where the white owl was perched at the end of the corridor –_ before he took out his boots and arranged both their shoes.

"Harry does not like shoes at home." He added towards Narcissa, who was quick to take out her heeled boots.

He walked her to a room on the first door of the right side of the corridor, where supposedly was the office, but Harry used the kitchen table so this room was not used.

"What about his desk and…?"

"Find a place for it in the living room. And Harry needs it since Harry uses the kitchen with his work paperwork."

Narcissa nodded and Voldemort left her alone.

"Are you hungry, Edward?" He asked as the child fed the owl.

"Very." The boy agreed and ran towards Voldemort, who was looking at the mess in the kitchen the two had created that morning.

"Did you bring lunch to the Station?"

"Harry forgot, so he picked two sandwiches during his rounds."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. _He had fallen for a messed-up Wizard._

"Narcissa!" The Witch came right away. "We need a house elf." He pointed at the mess and empty cupboards _– Voldemort could not help but wonder what Harry would invent last night if the child had decided to dine at home instead, there was nothing eatable!_

"Dobby!" She called and a house elf popped in. "Clean that breakfast and prepare a snack for the child."

"Yes, Mistress."

Narcissa bowed and returned to her work. Voldemort moved with Edward to the drawing room and to the couch. Finally, the house elf popped in with a plate with snacks for Edward and tea for Voldemort.

 **–BADW–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry arrived home, feeling strange and giddy at thinking that Tom was home waiting for him. Tom welcomed him home, only to raise an eyebrow at the bloody robe.

"Cat." Harry explained himself. _Mrs Figg had been a mess to calm down._ "I better change before Teddy sees me."

"He is in the tub right now, so take advantage to go change."

Harry smiled thankfully and went to his room where, like yesterday, Tom had already picked up his clothes for tonight. He smiled against his better control _– who didn't like a little pampering? –_ and changed, only to go put the bloody robe on the dirty clothes basket in the bathroom since the boy had already left. Harry left the loo, to see Tom at the entrance of the office and approached, puzzled. He gasped at seeing it had been turned into Teddy's room and the boy was inside dressing. The walls had been painted, the floor had even gotten a new carpet… _damn, Tom's people worked fast!_

"Wha…?"

"Jeremy finished the paperwork. Apparently, Potter is only the guardian as long as you do not have the means to do it."

"So… a room…"

"Clothes and toys included." Tom agreed. "It is small, but he loves it."

"And…"

"The desk moved into the drawing room, as well as the work parchments are now properly orderly placed on the empty bookcase that once was in the office. Also by the desk."

Harry blushed.

"Thank you."

"I am dating an Auror, not a house Lady. I did not expect you to be the most organized person in the world." Tom argued as Teddy started jumping on his bed, ecstatic. "He loves his bed way too much." He added with a groan.

Harry grinned and pulled Tom down for a kiss.

"Teddy, I'm home." He called and the boy turned, jumping from the bed and run towards Harry's arms to give his welcome home kiss.

Harry started walking with Teddy to the kitchen to see dinner set on the table. _It was so strange to not be alone at home…_

"Harry…" the Auror glanced back at the Dark Wizard, puzzled. "It is… the first time you have done it."

Harry frowned, only to realize Tom was right. _Tom was always the one to initiate contact…_

"Sleep with me tonight?" Harry asked instead.

Surprise showed in Tom's face _– it amused Harry that the man let it pass through his nonchalant mask –_ before he smiled _– and it wasn't his fake one! –_ and nodded.

"It will be my pleasure."

 _After all… Tom deserved a thank you gift for all his hard job._

 _It couldn't be easy for a Dark Wizard – and the boss of the Death Eaters at that – to be dating a Rookie Auror with only a couple stolen kisses to keep him satisfied._

 _Even when Harry and Tom went out on 'dates' something always happened and Harry ended up having to stop some kind of crime._

The three sat for dinner, Tom grabbing Harry's hand as usual, only for someone to start knocking on the front door like mad.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry groaned, but when he made a move to stand, Tom stopped him.

 _Not to mention that Tom had become Harry's mediator with James every time he did show up at his door._

Tom sure deserved at the minimum a blow job tonight.

"Like Tom." Teddy put in, as he sat on the table facing Harry.

"So do I, Teddy." Harry agreed.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

I find it funny that neither of you noticed that even though Harry is open-minded, he is prejudiced against Dark Wizards. When Voldemort smiles, Harry always looks at him as if he'd grown a second head – in a: that is not Dark Wizards doing.

Next chapter: **'Witches' and Potter**

~Isys


	4. Chapter III –'Witches' and Potter–

**Beta:** Kmoaton

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,249

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **–'Witches' and Potter–**

Thursday, 14 July 2005

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry woke with the feel of Teddy jumping on his bed. _Bloody boy…_ he turned to the other side only for his eyes to open wide and memories of last night came back thanks to his soreness all over the place… _specially a part of him that had never been sore before!_

"Edward, stop jumping!" Tom snarled.

Harry looked at him wide-eyed. Tom had never slept at the house before. _Yet… last night…_ Harry's face went deep red, looking at his body under the blankets. _Markings of Tom's kissing and even hand marks on Harry's hips were quite visible… not to mention… both their nakedness…_

 _Shit, they had gone all the way last night, hadn't they?_

"There's someone at the door. And it isn't James, I would've recognized the smell." Teddy claimed.

Harry and Tom nodded, Harry put on his glasses before standing and grabbed a nightgown as Tom did the same with a spare one of Harry's. The three went to the entrance and Tom opened the door.

"Good morning, my Lord. Auror Potter. Young Lupin." The great Jeremiah Lestrange stated with a bow of head. At Tom's nod, he entered into the lobby, before Tom closed the door and accepted the robe being offered. "A group of newbies messed up."

Tom hummed and turned around to go change in the bedroom.

"Bells?" He asked from the bedroom.

Mr Lestrange went to enter, only to stop at seeing the shoes' collection. He took off his boots and entered, nodding his head at Harry.

"Doing her best, Sire. But the…" the Lawyer glanced at Harry, uncertain, _"others_ are on the scene."

Tom hummed from wherever he was on Harry's room.

"Tea?" Harry proposed.

Mr Lestrange looked back at Harry, before he shook his head.

"I am sorry, Auror Potter, but we are kind of as in a hurry."

Harry hummed as Tom returned in the same type of robe Harry had met him in, black rich silk notice-me-not robe. _Very alike the ones Death Eaters used, now that Harry thought about it… so that's why the City Aurors had been hunting him… the irony of it all!_

"I will do my best to pick Edward from the Station later." Tom promised and Harry nodded as the two Dark Wizards moved towards the exit.

"Wait." Harry called and Tom stopped by the exit as he put on his boots.

"Harry, I have to go."

"No hurting my family."

Tom rolled his eyes in amusement.

"No promises." He retorted.

"And you've forgotten the most important part of the day."

Tom frowned.

"I do not have time for food, Harry."

Mr Lestrange caught on to what Harry meant and coughed unto his hand.

"I will wait outside." He commented.

Tom watched him go, puzzled.

"Goodbye kiss." Harry responded amused and even Teddy did the sound of kissing as he pretended to kiss the air.

"Come here." Tom grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him for a kiss, before he leant down and kissed Teddy's forehead. "Take care of your godfather for me, understood?"

"Will do." The child agreed and Tom nodded at Harry, before leaving.

 **–BADW–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort followed Jeremiah out into the free-apparating zone.

"I take it that it was a good night." His old colleague put in amused. Voldemort raised an eyebrow and Jeremiah pointed towards his own shoulder. "Scratch marks."

Voldemort glanced down at his shoulder where Harry had stuck his fingernails while Voldemort took him last night. He pulled the robe up to hide the half-moon marks.

"Let's just say, Jeremy, that it was worth the wait."

Jeremiah smiled back.

"It is good to see you like this, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded and they apparated directly into the Dark Manor where his Death Eaters awaited in the main room.

"What really happened?" He demanded.

"Freshmen got spooked and they're now surrounded by the Golden Squad." Rodolphus claimed, looking up from a magical map.

"Spooked how?"

"It was the squad who were rescuing Magical Creatures." Bartemius put in.

"And Freshmen were sent?" Voldemort retorted.

"Bellatrix's idea." Rodolphus agreed. "Which is why she has already gone ahead."

Voldemort sneered.

"I sleep outside for _one_ night." He hissed and the five Wizards in the room went deep red. "Narcissa?"

"She and Lucius are in a meeting at the Ministry of Magic." Jeremiah replied. "For Young Lupin?"

"Yes." Voldemort agreed as he started looking through the maps with a sneer. "And I need a Pepper Up potion!"

Four of the Death Eaters turned on the Dark Lord with wide eyes at the request. Voldemort raised an eyebrow in return _, daring them to reply back,_ as Jeremiah went to fetch it.

 **–BADW–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry heard the entrance bell and went to answer the person, only to see his former schoolmate Luna Lovegood with Mr Lestrange.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Luna. Mr Lestrange?"

"I am afraid our mutual _'friend'_ will take some time."

Harry hummed.

"Teddy, come meet your new Nanny." Teddy approached and nodded at Luna. "He's fine, though?" He added as Luna walked with the boy a couple steps away.

"Yes, of course." Harry sighed relieved. "You thought? Oh no, Auror Potter, he is fine – threatening to have our necks, but fine."

Harry smiled, calmer. The bell rang and the two looked at the door, while Teddy pulled Luna towards Harry's desk and his drawings, James was entering with a young woman by his side. _Wasn't there an attack? Why was he here?_

"Prongslet."

"James." Harry agreed.

 _"Merlin,_ is this Station filled with Purebloods lately." James added with a raised eyebrow in Lestrange direction.

"Why are you here, Father?"

James showed the woman at his side. Harry glanced at her uncertain, having a bad feeling about this.

"Prongslet, let me introduce you to the great Cho Chang." When Harry didn't respond, his exasperated father added. "Your fiancée."

 _Never was Harry so happy that Tom wasn't here today. The man wouldn't be able to stop himself from cursing her… and Harry had no idea if he'd be able to arrest him if he did lose control, which told lots about their friendship._

"So, that is the face of the arranged illegal marriage." Mr Lestrange put in. "Good to know. Now I know which face to add towards the paperwork."

"What?" James turned towards the Lawyer, furious.

"Arranged weddings are only legal when both parties are willing partners. Auror Potter, my client, has not given his consent to this. Actually, my client already has a lover of his own."

"Nonsense!" James argued and turned towards Harry. "Prongslet never gave anyone attention long enough to becoming lovers."

 _It was sad, but true. Even if he did meet someone, it has always because of his father… Tom was different, though. And definitively never to the point of sex… until last night that is…_

"Yes, it is true." Mr Lestrange put in, as Harry's cheeks went pink at the reminder of last night activities.

"If that thing would be true… I'd want to hear it from Prongslet's own lips!"

Harry blushed harder as James glared at him. _Daring him to admit to such a thing._

"It is true." He agreed, embarrassed.

"You're lying."

Harry pulled his robe to the side on his neck and Tom's huge hickey become quite visible to Mr Lestrange's amusement and James' surprise.

"Who is she that got your heart before I did?" Chang asked. _Chang… wasn't she a couple years older than he was?_

"She's a he." Harry argued and _, if possible,_ James' mouth would have fallen to the floor. "Moody, how was the rounds?"

"Good." Moody agreed, approaching. "Hide that neck, will you? Before anyone sees the hickey that Riddle gave you!" The man added with a grunt. "Do you want the whole village to start gossiping?"

Blushing again, Harry pushed the robe up.

"Riddle… you know the One who dared to do this to _my_ son?" James stormed at Moody.

"So do you." Moody agreed and, at James raised eyebrow, groaned. "The Wizard always with a dress-robe on? Each one richer than the last one?"

"The uptight sunglasses one?"

Moody nodded.

"They've been together for over a month now."

"And only not I'm told?" James demanded.

Harry massaged his eyebrows. _He was so tired of this…_

"Auror Potter!"

"Yes?" Harry and James replied towards the running person.

The 10-year-old boy took one look at James, before he ran towards Harry.

"You have to come. Mrs Figg is going crazy, Sir."

Harry smiled down at the boy.

"Of course." He glanced at Mr Lestrange, who nodded in a _'go'_ manner.

"Wouldn't it be best for me to deal with whatever is going on? I'm the Head Auror, after all." James snarled, not enjoying the lack of attention.

Harry snorted against his best control.

"Uhn unh." The boy argued, making a sound that literally meant no in child-version. "You can't be the Head Auror. The Head Auror's at London in the huge raid that is going on. Not to mention, Head Aurors don't go take care of Squibs. They send the subordinates."

"Point the way." Harry put in and the boy nodded, running away. Harry ran after him, _while wondering if Moody would store the memory of his father's reaction for Harry to watch later._

"There she is."

Harry sighed at seeing the crazy Mrs Figg as she screamed at the children in the children's park. _What would he do with his former Nanny now?_

 **–BADW–**

Harry arrived home with a hopping from one feet to another Teddy, to find Chang by his front door; obviously waiting for him. _Damn, did he have his home address on the Daily Prophet?_

"Miss Chang, right?"

"Cho, please."

"Cho." Harry agreed, as he picked the house keys to open the door. "I'm sorry that my father roped you into the engagement, but as you heard before I…"

Cho smiled.

"He didn't." She argued. "It was my idea."

Harry frowned at her as Teddy run inside. He sighed and offered her inside, before forcing his shoes off and rearranging both his and Teddy's. Cho frowned but took her shoes off.

"Tea?" He asked, descending the corridor and entering the kitchen.

"Oh, no. I'll brew it." Cho argued, hurrying into the kitchen herself.

Harry's eyes twitched as she took her wand out.

"No, you are not." Both turned to see Tom by the kitchen's entrance, _had they forgotten the front door open?_ "Where is Edward?"

"He ran towards the loo. You _knooow,_ the usual." Harry replied. "Hungry?"

"For your cooking? Always." Tom agreed, before turning around to go check on the child.

Cho frowned at Harry, confused. As an answer Harry pointed towards his own neck, then he quickly set the kettle with water on the oven, before he fetched the bread and set up several jam sandwiches.

"No, Cho, you aren't preparing anything." He added as she tried to step in, yet again. "The kitchen is my domain."

Before she had the opportunity to argue, Tom and Teddy were back.

"But you're in Auror robes and cooking with your _own hands_!"

Harry groaned and set his head in his hands at the outraged tone. **_Witches!_**

"I believe you are overstepping your boundaries." Tom snarled. "Harry, who is this Witch and why is she here?"

"This is Cho Chang." Harry replied.

"The arranged fiancée?" Tom hissed. "That is it. _Out!_ "

"How dare you? I'm here to visit Harry and…"

"First, for you, it is Mr Potter. Second, if you have not already been told then you must know that Harry is dating _me._ Third, the kitchen is Harry's domain. So… out!" _'Before I lose my patience'_ was left unsaid yet Harry didn't dare to raise his head from his hands until he heard the front door close with strength. "Hush…"

Harry let Tom hug him from behind and force him to take his hands from his face.

"What's wrong with the Wizardry World? Why do _Witches_ immediately assume a _Wizard_ wants them to cook and bake for him when he arrives home from work?"

"Not all of them." Tom argued and kissed Harry's cheek. "The kettle is screeching." He added.

Harry nodded and quickly set up the tea for the three of them, before bringing the teapot and the plates of sandwiches jam to the kitchen table _– it was so strange to have it free!_ Tom set the three mugs up _– what did it say of the man that he prepared Harry's just the way Harry liked? –_ and they sat in their usual arrangements. Harry and Tom side-by-side and Teddy before Harry.

"The Wizardry World needs a reform." Tom put in, taking a bite from his sandwich. "What is it?" He added at Harry's look.

"It's just… I'm an Halfblood, my godson in a Halfbreed and you are a Dark Lord, who my own father is trying to arrest. I guess it just never really clicked in my mind."

"You do have to admit that the Wizardry World needs a change."

"I'm an Auror. Not my place to say so." Harry argued.

Tom snorted.

"Then join me."

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I'm an Auror, Tom."

The two just looked at each other, mirth dancing in both eyes.

"Is this the part where you kiss." Teddy interrupted the stare.

Harry blushed, while Tom amended from _'is this'_ to _'this is'_. He made a move to sip his tea, only for Tom to push Harry's face towards himself and kiss him on the lips.

"Tom…" Harry groaned.

"It is good child development to see the parent figures together." Tom retorted fact-like.

"You taste like jam sandwich."

"I better be." Tom agreed. "It is what I am eating, is it not?"

Harry rolled his eyes and let Tom pull him for another kiss. _Truth be told, the man was a great kisser._

 **–BADW–**

Friday, 15 July 2005

Harry frowned at seeing James by the door, quietly and leaning against the opposite wall.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you knock?"

"Is he here?"

"Hmmm… no. He went out with Teddy already."

James hummed and stepped forward, leaving the wall and entering the house. He looked around, speechlessly. Harry let him, uncertain. He glanced at his wristwatch. _He had work in half-hour…_

"This Wizard… Riddle." Harry hummed. _That had just been the nickname that Moody had started calling him…_ "Is he… Tom?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged, while looking at the footprints his father's shoes were leaving all over the house. "Why?"

"Prongslet!" Harry tensed as James was over him in a second and holding unto his shoulders. "Riddle is no good. If what you like is males, then so be it… but not Him!"

"Why not?" Harry retorted.

 _Harry like guys?_ Harry frowned. _He had never before felt himself interested by anyone that way like he does with Tom… not even with supposed girlfriends… what about boys? Even though he was trying, no boy was getting his attention…_

"He's dangerous."

"I'm an Auror, Father."

"Prongslet!" Harry looked away in shame. James' hand on his arms quite warm. "Please, just listen to your father for once."

"You don't know Tom…"

"I can't lose you too!"

Harry froze. _Mother's death…_

"I… I have work."

"I can sustain you, Prongslet. You don't need to put yourself out in danger and…"

"Dad!"

 _Today was a good day. Harry could tell that. But for how long? A minute? An hour? A month?_

"I know several good Wizards who swing that way. I could introduce you…"

 _Introduce him… to guys? Yet, it felt wrong._

"I'm sorry if it breaks your heart, Father, but I'm not homosexual. Actually, until Tom, I considered myself heterosexual."

"But… Riddle…"

"I'm Tomsexual!" Harry argued. "I'm in love with him!"

Harry gasped, just as James' eyes grew. He took a hand to his mouth as if to take it back, while _\- at the same time -_ James released him and walked back as if punched.

"Prongslet… you can't… he's…"

"The most caring person I ever met." Harry hissed, through the hand.

 _Why was he so defensive? Tom could watch over his own back. Besides… they aren't exactly in love… are they?_

 _They went out to dinner… Tom reading bedtime stories to Teddy… giving him gifts… caring and protecting him…_

 _'It's good child development to see the parents figure kissing…'_

 _Parents…_

 _Harry had called him his lover as well!_

 _They were a couple… even Moody had known before Harry had!_

"He's a Dark Wizard!" James snarled. "The reason your mother died!"

Harry looked at James with tears on his eyes.

"It wasn't the Dark Wizards that killed Mother, Father."

"If it wasn't for them, she…"

"I don't _blame_ the Dark Wizards!"

James paled as his eyes grew, looking at Harry. Harry realized he was fast-breathing as if he'd run a cross-country, like he used to do when he was a Junior in Muggle Primary School.

"Prongslet…"

"I'll be late for work. Moody will scream my ears raw."

James nodded and turned, returning to the entrance. He stopped then, before he glanced back at Harry.

"Even if you blame me, just this once listen to me. Riddle is not who you think he is."

James closed the door after himself. Harry took a deep breath to withhold his tears, before entering the fireplace. _He was so late!_

 **–BADW–**

Harry spent all morning sneering at his paperwork. When Moody just set another parchment he practically glared at it. Yet, when he opened the scroll, it surprised him.

 _Auror Station Isle of the Blessed_

 _I, James Charlus Potter, hereby testify that Auror Harry James Potter was late this morning while helping in an ongoing operation alongside myself._

 _For being truth I date and sign_

 _London, Ministry of Magic - Auror Office, 15 July 2005_

 _James Charlus Potter_

 _Head Auror and Lord of the Potter Family_

Harry set his head in his hands, starting to cry.

 _Why now, Dad? It has been years since you did something nice…_

 _What have you so scared of Tom?_

 _That's not even his real name… just one Harry invented!_

 _Yet…_

 _Tom was a Dark Wizard!_

 _Being a Dark Wizard didn't make him a bad person… right?_

 _Mum, if you were here now…_

 _You'd tell me to listen to my father._

 _Harry huffed with a groan. Why did he have to be the child of such uptight Light Wizards? Aurors should be Grey… like Healers… that way there would be no prejudice…_

"Go home."

Harry glanced up at Moody ready to argue, only to see Tom behind the old Auror.

"You called _him?"_

"You're scaring the community with your mood." Moody argued _\- like the man could speak with his constant grunts… -_ , before turning towards Tom. "Just make sure he's better tomorrow, Riddle."

Tom nodded and approached Harry, forcing him up to his feet.

"Let's go."

Harry sighed and let Tom pull him away.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Prove that I have to do this kind of letters almost weekly for my Doctor Boss is that I couldn't help but do it for James as well, although the letters are usually bigger and have medical intel in them… Facedesk

And who noticed that when Harry realizes that James is actually acting like a father should've he changes the titles he calls the man? James/Father/Dad

Next chapter: **Light and Dark Side**

~Isys


	5. Chapter IV –Light and Dark Side–

**Beta:** Kmoaton

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,798

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–Light and Dark Side–**

Friday, 15 July 2005

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry let Tom open the door to his home, only to remember the footprints. The way Tom glared at them, Harry just knew his father would have a hell of a workday.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Miss Lovegood and Narcissa took him out. Was He here? Inside?"

Harry shrugged, because _\- hell -_ the proof was right before his eyes.

"Is Tom 'Riddle' a real person?" He asked as Tom grabbed a bucket and a rag for Harry to clean the footprints. And went to kneel besides the first muddy print.

Tom froze, before he glanced up at Harry. Tom groaned and released the rag, to pass a hand through his head.

"Yes. Tom Marvolo Riddle, 31 December 1926. Slytherin 38/45. Perfect and Head Boy. Top student, only Os except for Transfiguration with EE."

Harry hummed. _Seemed like a perfect student. Straight Os after all!_

"38/45? Moody would've be…"

"A student." Tom replied, returning to the cleaning objects. "Was that what He came to talk to you about?"

Harry shrugged, not really seeing what was right in front of his eyes.

"I guess Dumbledore put him up to it." He agreed.

"Of course he did." Tom grumbled.

Harry glanced at Tom with a raised eyebrow _, was the man on his knees? Why?_

"Why so mad? It's not even your name. Just one I invented. _Hell,_ even Riddle is just a nickname for your shady nature, not your actual surname… can't believe that is actually a surname, _for Christ's sake._ "

Tom released the rag as he snorted.

"Before Dumbledore become the Headmaster he was the Transfiguration Professor." Harry hummed, puzzled. "Harry… Tom Riddle is, _actually,_ my name."

Harry's eyes grew.

"But… Moody recognized you?"

"He asked me, since you called me Tom, if I was _'Tom'._ When I agreed, he started calling me by my biological surname. You and Edward are the only ones who call me Tom… you and Dementorish Dumbledore."

"Oh…"

"Dumbledore is the reason I become what I am today." Tom put in and finished something, before moving a couple inches to the side.

"He is a Light Lord." Harry agreed.

Tom snorted.

"And yet a Dark Wizard is right now on his knees mopping the floor by hand of his Auror Grey lover's home."

Harry's eyes grew as realization hit home and went deep red _– Tom had already done almost all of the corridor!_

"You didn't have to. I'll…"

"You can barely work. You can not clean." Tom argued. "What I mean is that the Great Light Side will not even acknowledge that by hand _\- or 'Muggle way' -_ is an acceptable way of doing things."

"How's Dark Side any different? I still remember having to save _'Mudbloods'_ from Malfoy… Draco Malfoy."

Tom glanced back, before he smiled.

"Hermione Granger, right?" Harry nodded. "He is in love with her."

Harry's mouth fell open, before he groaned.

"Is that why he…?" Tom nodded. "That's so not the way to go…"

"Who is it that is dating the Dark Wizard after all?"

"You never picked on me." Harry argued.

Tom rolled his eyes and stood, going to store the bucket.

"So, your father came to tell you not to befriend me."

"Hmmm… yeah. He even wanted to present me to several guys."

Tom glanced back from where he was washing his hands in the bathroom lavatory.

"Wizards as in…?" Harry nodded. "So, he is not against your sexual preference, that is something."

"He's against you in general. And I'm not gay." Harry argued, looking away.

"Could have fooled me." Tom retorted amused.

"I mean… you're the only one." Tom hummed as he whipped his hands dry. "We fought because of my mother." He added to change topics.

"Your mother… didn't she die in a Dark Wizards' raid?"

"Yeah." Harry agreed with a shrug.

He could feel Tom's eyes, as if he was looking into his whole being.

"What really happened?"

"Father was a simple Auror of a small town back then… in the mix of spells he shot the one that killed Mother."

"The AK?"

Harry shook his head, laughing sadly.

"A simple Light spell… it blocked her arteries… she didn't even survive long enough to arrive the hospital."

Harry felt Tom hugging him.

"You were there." He put in and Harry nodded, leaning into the embrace. "How old were you?"

"Old enough to remember. Too young to do anything."

"Your father was drunk that day, was he not?"

Harry found himself holding back a sob, what only made Tom hug him tighter. _Shit. He looked like a baby! He…_

"It was my birthday. I insisted on going out to my favourite restaurant." Tom kissed Harry on the cheek. "There had been raining outside so I ran to jump on the puddles… I was sent away after that, you know? For a whole year, I lived with my mother's relatives. Muggles. Learnt how to clean, cook, garden…"

"How not to cry for yourself." Tom added and pulled Harry's face into a kiss. "I never met my own mother. She died giving birth to me at a Muggle orphanage. And when I met my father, he was a stuck-up snob Muggle. My uncle _'killed'_ him and got arrested for it."

Harry glanced at Tom, surprised.

"Your father's a Muggle?"

"That is why I said that the Dark Side is not what it looks like." Tom argued and Harry gasped at the fondness in Tom's eyes. _The way he just looked at Harry…_ "I really could do well with someone like you in my midst."

"I like my job." Harry retorted.

To his surprise, Tom laughed.

"That is what I get for falling for an Auror."

Harry blushed, only for Tom to pull his face back again for a kiss.

 **–BADW–**

Sunday, 31 July 2005

Midnight. Tom was by his side reading a book. He had taken to sleep more days than not at Harry's home. _In all honestly, Harry didn't like to not have him there._

The first owl appeared. And the second. Finally, six owls were before Harry, demanding to be freed.

"Is it not late for mail?" Tom asked.

Harry released the owls of the gifts and they left.

"It's… a custom on this day." Harry replied.

 _He hadn't told Tom. Not because he didn't want the other to realize how different in age they were… - Hell, Tom was born in '26! – but Harry had stopped celebrating the date after his mother's fiasco._

 _It had been Harry's fault that Mother had died after all…_

"What type of custom?"

Harry shrugged and opened the first letter. Hermione's apparently, another book. Neville sent him the usual gardening kit. Even though he wasn't speaking to Sirius after his show at the Station, Harry still opened his gift. It was a voucher to buy new glasses (Harry was surprised with that one because it usually was expensive gifts that served for nothing). James' gift Harry didn't open, he never did. Luna's was a new station for Hedwig to settle on. Finally, the last one was Teddy's gift.

Harry snorted. _That boy… he knew Harry didn't celebrate it and still…_

He opened it to show a photo frame with three pictures. One huge in the middle with Harry, Teddy and Tom. One in the side in the format of a ball with it saying _Dad_ in the frame and was Harry just smiling back. On the other side, also a ball like frame with _Papa_ engraved with Tom on it.

"It is today, is it not?" Tom asked.

Harry looked up, to realize he was crying.

"I don't… don't celebrate it. Not since…" _he killed his mother._

Tom picked the frame and set it on the table, before he picked Harry's face, pulled it up and kissed him.

"Let's go to bed."

"I'm not…"

"I did not say anything about sleeping." Tom retorted and pulled Harry up and down the corridor. "25, is it not? ¼ of a century already…"

"Shut it, old Geezer."

"Does it bother you? My age?"

"You don't look like… 75?"

"78."

 _"Hell._ I feel like a gold digger now!"

Tom laughed into Harry's head to not awake Teddy as they entered Harry's bedroom.

"It is only half a century…" the other argued playfully. "It would have been worse if I had met you as a child or teenager…"

"Then you'd be a bloody pervert!"

Tom limited to smile back.

"If it makes you happier… your grandparents were older than I am."

"Heh!" Harry faked throwing up, only for Tom to throw him unto the mattress. "We're making too much noise. We'll wake Teddy…"

"Let him come." Tom argued and leaved over Harry, starting to kiss him.

 _Horny old geezer!_

 **–BADW–**

Harry climbed the surrounding village walls with Teddy and let him run off the castle walls while Harry looked down into the exterior. Into the lake and the outside. _This was no Hogwarts. No castle. It's a town within an old wall with a 'small' castle at the top._

"Beware of the edge, Edward!" Tom called.

Harry glanced back, from looking into the horizon, to find Tom in a silver dress-robe today… _silk again._

"Hey… thought you had… job."

"It is the Head Auror's day off." Tom argued, approached, hugged him from behind and looked off into the horizon over Harry's shoulder, where they could see forest. "And my lover's."

"I don't know what's worse. If that's true… or if that's true and you know more of my father than I do."

Tom grinned back through his sunglasses.

"When I attack him, I make sure he is on the clock. No civilian attack." Tom argued.

"You're unbelievable. I'm still an Auror. I should report you."

"How would you sleep at night?" Tom asked in a retort with a smug look. Harry raised an eyebrow, only for Tom to whisper on his ear. "Without your Tommy-bear."

Harry's eyes grew and his face went deep red. As Teddy passed by them running towards their other side of the wall, Harry manoeuvred himself away from Tom, grabbed Teddy and pulled him up into his arms.

"I'd have my Teddy-bear to hug instead." He argued.

"You two fighting again?" Teddy whined.

"Again?" Harry asked.

"You were fighting last night."

Harry's face went deep red, while Tom laughed. _Bloody Bastard._

"It isn't fighting… just…"

"Couple bantering." Tom offered only for Harry to stutter.

Teddy tilted his head to the side.

"I'm never getting a lover." The boy argued and released himself. "Just kiss Harry, Tom." Teddy added before he ran off down the wall.

"You heard your godson." Tom whispered, hugging Harry from behind again. "Shall we?"

Harry huffed and tilted his head to the side, while taking hold of Tom's face and pulling it down into a kiss in their stance from back to chest.

"Auror Potter!"

Tom groaned into Harry's lips and released him, the two looked down the wall to find five running children with crazy Mrs Figg after them.

"What did they do?" Tom wondered as Harry made a move towards the stairs.

"Killed Mittens." Harry replied. "I'll go calm her. Watch over the children… please?"

Tom nodded and Harry descended to go deal with the old cat lady.

 **–BADW–**

 ** _JCP's POV_**

"Siriusly, Prongs! What's wrong with your son?" Padfoot asked as the two leant by the side against a house and looked up towards the walls that surrounded the small magical town of the Isle of the Blessed. "To be caught kissing that bastard in plain day light… and up there on the walls where anyone can see it!"

"Love apparently." James replied, looking up towards the wall where Riddle was with Moony's son and a group of children.

 _He'd have to show Prongslet the Wizards' true face…_

"A snob like that…" Padfoot kept grumbling.

"Snob… Padfoot, can you pass the word that the Dark Lord is nothing but a mere Mudblood?" He asked his best friend.

Padfoot shrugged.

"I can pass the word. But why?"

James smirked and looked up towards what wall again. _Riddle would be forced to kill who ever disagreed with him… and Prongslet would be forced to deal with the fact that Riddle's a killer._

 **–BADW–**

Friday, 19 August 2005

 ** _HJP's POV_**

A knock on the front door made Harry and Teddy go check, only to show Mr Lestrange.

"Auror Potter."

"Did something happen?" Harry wondered as the Lawyer stayed by the door.

"I wanted to call you, but I do not know if your fireplace is secure." Mr Lestrange argued and Harry tensed. "My Lord was hurt."

"Wha… how is he?"

Teddy held unto Harry's trousers, starting to cry.

"Out of danger, but… I know it is a huge favour, but can you put in sick days or holidays?"

Harry ran inside to the drawing room and let his head be pulled into the floo.

"Auror Moody."

"Hello, Potter. Did something happen?"

"I have to put a couple days in." Moody raised an eyebrow. "Teddy's with varicella." He lied, knowing Moody would see through it.

"I'll floo the main office to send a replacement until you can return." Moody agreed. "Take the time _'Teddy'_ needs."

"Thank you."

Harry left to find Mr Lestrange helping a hiccupping Teddy to set up two bags.

"So?"

"Teddy's with varicella."

"I will ask for the Healer to do said report." Lestrange agreed.

Harry nodded and when the bags were ready, they left _– locking Harry's home door from the outside (and consequently the flootravel included)_. Tom was in his _Dark Lord_ 's robe and lying on a bed. A nasty wound on the side of his chest.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he saw Mrs Malfoy steal Teddy away.

"Rookie almost got hit by hex from an Auror. My Lord stepped in between."

Harry nodded.

"What hex?"

 _"Onero."_ Tom replied from the bed.

Harry turned towards him at once, his face paling and approached the bed, taking his hand.

"You should be worse then."

"It hit my side." Tom whispered. "Why are you here?"

"Being your alibi." Harry replied, before turning towards Mr Lestrange. "He needs an anti-coagulant. **_Now!"_**

"But…"

"That's the hex that killed my mother in less than five minutes!"

Mr Lestrange tensed and left at once. Harry looked again towards Tom.

"I will not leave you." Tom retorted.

Harry frowned, only to realize he was crying.

"What's with me and being unable to restrain my water flow since I met you?"

"Good." Tom commented and released his hand, only to put it on top of Harry's head. "You should not pretend before me."

The door opened and Mr Lestrange returned with the Healer that gave Tom a potion that would save him.

 **–BADW–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

"How come you are my alibi?" Voldemort asked his young lover once they were alone again.

"I told Moody that Teddy has varicella. This way people can't ask why you stopped showing up at the Station."

Voldemort could not help the smile and closed his eyes.

"He is a Werewolf's Pup. He cannot get varicella. He is immune."

"That will be my father's word against the Healers."

"Thank you."

Harry leaned his head on the bed besides Voldemort's chest, who set his hand over the hair of his young lover.

"I believe we spooked Teddy." Harry whispered.

"He is with Narcissa?" Harry hummed, setting a protective hand over the wound as if worried it would get worse again. Voldemort did not comment on it, knowing better. "She will explain in a way he will understand."

 **–BADW–**

 ** _JCP's POV_**

"Varicella?" James snarled at Moody _, who had to really have gone insane if he had accepted that silly excuse of Prongslet's._

"Looks like it." Moody replied in his grunt like manner.

James snarled, only for his eyes to land on Prongslet's desk. Over there was a family frame with Teddy and Riddle. _Dad_ and _Papa_ quite visible.

"Wha…?"

"That? Teddy's birthday gift." Moody put in as he finished the paperwork for Prongslet's sick days.

James tensed. _Prongslet had once given him one just like that… back when Evans was still alive. Back when everything was good… when they were a family._

 _Had he really lost his son to some Dark Lord?_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

I don't know if I made it obvious, but Harry doesn't blame James for his mother's death: **He blames Himself.**

Irony, when I wrote this varicella was the first children sickness that came to mind. And now that I typed it there's an outbreak of non-vaccinated people (one already dying) with varicella in Portugal.

I posted on AO3 under the same name chapter with pictures of the Isle of the Blessed and another chapter with pictures of Harry's house

Isle of the Blessed: _**archiveofourown (doc) org**_ _ **/works/10630284/chapters/41118251**_

Harry's House: _**archiveofourown (doc) org**_ ** _/works/10630284/chapters/41119460_ ** (it's with doc because fanfiction doesn't let me put dot)

Next chapter: **The Dark Lord's Lover**

~Isys


	6. Chapter V –The Dark Lord's Lover–

**Beta:** Kmoaton

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,778

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **–The Dark Lord's Lover–**

Saturday, 20 August 2005

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry looked at the letter from James as Tom slept on the bed by his side.

 _Remember where your loyalties lie. Are you an Auror or not?_

Harry passed a hand through his head. _James knew Harry was alibiing for Tom._

"What did He want?"

He looked up to find Tom awake.

"You should be sleeping." Tom raised an eyebrow. "To remind me that I took an Auror's Oath."

Tom hummed.

"My apologies for troubling you."

Harry shrugged.

"You fell in for an Auror… but said Auror fell for a Dark Wizard."

"As if I've give you a choice."

"Sleep. You aren't even able to put two verbs together."

Tom groaned and closed his eyes.

 **–BADW–**

 ** _JLL's POV_**

Jeremy entered the Auror Office in the Ministry of Magic. A black Auror looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"The Head Auror?" Jeremy asked.

"On the field."

Jeremy nodded. He took out Edward Lupin's medical scroll and gave the Auror.

"This has to be added to Auror Harry Potter's sick days paperwork."

Auror Shacklebolt accepted it and uncoiled it to see what it was.

"I'll fill the paperwork right away. Teddy's mother was my rookie."

"Young Lupin is in good hands now."

Auror Shacklebolt smiled as he filled the paperwork. After a while, he finally gave Jeremy the parchment with the Dark Lord's Lover sick in days.

"See you in a week and half." Auror Shacklebolt put in.

Jeremy nodded and turned to leave only to find the Head Auror and his handpicked squad returning.

"Head Auror."

"Lestrange… what's that?"

"My client's sick in paperwork. I will return when Young Lupin is better or until I need to add an extra week."

Jeremy nodded again to Auror Shacklebolt and left. _If people met the true James Potter that the Dark Lord told him that he saw on a daily basis around Harry Potter… it would shock the Wizardry World._

 **–BADW–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort looked up from the book he was reading towards the entering Jeremiah. His old colleague showed Harry's sick papers and put them on the bedside table, before grabbing a blanket and pulling it over the sleeping Auror on the chair _, with his head on his arms on Voldemort's bed._ Voldemort nodded back.

"Edward?"

"Calmer. Still wants to see you two."

"Let him come."

Jeremiah nodded and left. Voldemort looked down at Harry's sleeping face. _He should move towards a bed, yet Voldemort did not want him to leave. Harry had just declared, without actually saying it, that he loved Voldemort after all. Dark magic and all…_

"Tom?" Edward's voice asked from the doorway.

Voldemort looked up at the child and nodded. He approached, took out his shoes and climbed onto the bed on Harry's opposite side. Laying by Voldemort's side on the bed. Voldemort let an arm pass around the child's back who leaned against Voldemort's good side.

"It is all right Edward. It is all right."

 _It amused him. Here he was the one who had been hurt, but he was the one who had to calm down his stressed lover and his lover's godson._

"Hmmm…" Voldemort glanced at Harry waking up, only for him to notice Edward's sleeping body. "Teddy?"

"Just like you, he was worried sick." Voldemort replied and passed to the next page of the book, one-handed – the other hand stuck under Edward's body.

Harry actually blushed at that, as he fixed his glasses.

"That's what you get for pampering us." He agreed shyly.

Voldemort smirked, but did not argue.

 **–BADW–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry went to look for the house's kitchen to prepare something for the three of them, when he found himself face-to-face with Tom's craziest follower. The infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. She sneered down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm looking for the kitchens." Harry retorted and passed by her, only to jump to the floor as a spell passed by his head.

Harry stood and looked back towards the woman with a condescending look.

"Bellatrix!" Mr Lestrange snarled, as he run their way. "Aur… Mr Potter, are you alri…?"

"I'm fine. Where's the kitchen? I want to prepare something for the Dark Lord."

"In the basement."

Harry nodded, still looking with pity at Mrs Lestrange, before he turned and started to descend.

"You aren't half the Wizard he thinks you are! A bloody Light Wizard who is ready to join the Order of Phoenix any moment now!"

Harry stopped and glanced back at the crazy woman.

"And you know me so well, don't you?"

"If you really were powerful, you'd already have become one of us!" Bellatrix snarled.

Harry massaged his eyebrows. _Wizardry World was so closed minded…_

"I'm still stronger than you, though."

"WHAT?" She screeched.

Harry shrugged, not caring about the screech. _He had inherited his Mudblood's mother high voice after all._

"If you believe that the world is only Light and Dark then I'm stronger than you." He commented. "Now _, if you don't mind,_ I have a snack to prepare."

 **–BADW–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort heard Bellatrix's high voice and forced himself on his feet, Edward immediately fetching his robe for him. They left the bedroom to find Harry ignoring the Witch as he walked away.

"How dare you?"

A sigh left Harry, who turned again towards Bellatrix.

"Lower your voice, Mrs Lestrange, you already called everyone in the Manor's attention." With this Harry pointed around them.

Voldemort saw Bellatrix look around at the Death Eaters and then her eyes befell on Voldemort. Finally, she turned towards Harry.

"A Wizard's Duel."

"A what, Mrs Lestrange?"

"A duel to prove how weak you really are!"

Voldemort watched as Harry just sighed yet again, as if he was pitying Bellatrix. _Salazar… he looked so appetizing right now…_

"Do you agree?" Harry asked and turned towards Voldemort. _Usually Harry would not turn towards him. Yet… they were in the Dark Lord's domain._ Voldemort nodded and Harry limited to move his shoulders, as if stretching out. "Very well. Where?"

"In the throne room." Voldemort commanded and started to descend, Edward at his side.

If any of the Death Eaters saw him lose his footing, none commented it out. They all moved towards the throne room, Harry having disappeared somewhere. Just as Bellatrix was about to make a scene about Harry running away _– and getting cursed by Voldemort for daring to insult his lover, Edward or no Edward –_ , the Auror entered with a tray. He approached Voldemort and showed up a kettle with tea for two, alongside a plate of jam sandwiches.

"Was in a hurry for something more elaborate." The Young Wizard explained apologetically to Voldemort, who nodded.

Voldemort picked one of the sandwiches and handed it to Edward, who had sat down on the floor by Voldemort's feet.

"Are you done or what?" Bellatrix demanded.

Harry sent her a disdainful look, before _– with a flick of hand –_ a pebble on the floor shifted into a table where he set the food tray. He went to pour the tea, but Voldemort shook his head, so he turned around.

"I'm ready." He finally agreed and picked his wand, approaching Bellatrix and facing her.

Harry did not set himself in any particular position. He just stood there, looking at Bellatrix. _Was he mocking her?_ Voldemort glanced at Jeremiah, who nodded and grabbed his own wand for in case it was needed. _Did Harry not know that Bellatrix was one of his most potent Death Eaters?_

 _Voldemort should not have allowed for the child to come as well. Sure, he trusted that Harry could fight with Bellatrix… but Bellatrix was not a Light Witch. She was one of Voldemort's top ranked, after all._

 _"Crucio!"_

Harry avoided the spell and even Voldemort was impressed. _He looked like he was playing no attention, yet, he had avoided Bellatrix' curse…_

 _"Bombarda!"_

Both Voldemort and every Death Eater tensed as the spell missed Bellatrix by inches _– only shredding her hair –_ and went against the wall behind Bellatrix completely destroying it and making the Death Eaters having to avoid it. _First spell…_

"Tom." Edward whispered.

Voldemort looked down and served the teas, before giving the boy one of the teacups.

"Careful, it is hot." He warned back and the boy nodded, before Voldemort returned his attention towards the fight.

 **–BADW–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry avoided the crazy woman tell-tale curses. _It was so predictable which spell would come next. Just as he'd been taught, he avoided each one of them. He should finish this off quickly, since she got angrier by the minute. Yet… Tom's eyes were on him!_

Finally, he saw his chance and blasted another curse, this time against her chest and she was forced away and against the ceiling, before she fell down on the floor unconscious. Harry just stood there, looking at her uncertain.

 _That's it?_

"Harry!"

Harry turned and grinned at the running child, which jumped into his arms.

"Looks like I won." He put in towards the child.

"Of course you did. James taught you since you were my age, didn't he?" Teddy argued ecstatically and Harry smiled sadly.

"I was a little older." He argued.

 _"Accio!"_

Harry glanced away from his godson in his arms, to notice Tom had summoned Mrs Lestrange's wand. When Harry turned, he found she had been about to curse him. _He had a child in his arms and had won fair and square!_

"My Lord?"

"You lost the duel, Bella." Tom snarled. "Just because everyone says that Harry got the Auror job because he is the Head Auror's son, does not make him weak. Actually, as Edward just said, James taught Harry how to be the perfect weapon before he even entered Hogwarts. Long before it is morally and magically acceptable to teach a child magic." Tom forced himself on his feet and Harry was on his side in an instant. "And just for the case none of you realized, all of the spells Harry used were Grey and before the actual duel he was doing wandless magic to give me a table."

Harry set Teddy down and took Tom's hand.

"Come, you shouldn't be up."

Tom took hold of Harry's hand and they walked out the room. As they were about to reach the stairs, Harry forced Tom to pass the arm over his shoulders. They climbed slowly _, too slowly,_ towards Tom's room and finally set him in his bed.

"Did he teach you before your mother…?"

"Hush." Harry argued and forced Tom on the pillows. "It was when I returned from the Muggles." He agreed when Tom kept glaring at him. "Now rest."

"Bella is one of my most powerful Death Eaters. Yet you kept pushing her on with that… _'I'm better than you'_ look."

"Wha…?" Harry looked at Tom, surprised.

"You looked at her with pity!"

"She's in love with you." Harry agreed. "Of course I pity her, since you couldn't take your eyes off me."

"You did not even look a little scared. By Salazar, you looked like you were making her look like a fool on purpose to incite her."

Harry frowned as Teddy snickered.

"I was terrified."

Tom's mouth fell open as he stared at Harry, Teddy laughing by the side at their bantering.

"Well, you did not look like it!"

"I was freaking out. My lover was watching every move I made, after all."

Tom's eyes grew, before he groaned and leaned down on the mattress.

"Do not say things like that." He retorted.

"Why not?"

"Because, for first, Edward is in the room." Harry glanced at the laughing boy, before looking back at Tom still not getting the problem with his admittance. "And second… I am too weak to take you!" Tom snarled.

Harry's eyes grew and went deep red.

 **–BADW–**

Sunday, 21 August 2005

Harry glanced at Sirius by his front door, arms crossed.

"Sirius?" He asked, uncertain.

"How's Pup?"

"Better. Why are you here?"

"Come with me."

Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and before he could argue, Harry was side-apparated into Hogsmeade. _On no… not…_

"Sirius…"

"You're coming! It's for your own good."

 **–BADW–**

 _ **BDN's POV**_

"Sirius, please…"

Bella turned at once at that voice, to see her cousin pushing an unwilling Auror Potter towards the gates of Hogwarts… towards the Order of Phoenix's Headquarters…

"Oh, lookie lookie lookie who decided to show up…"

Sirius stopped on his striding and turned towards her, only to sneer.

"Bellatrix."

"Black Sheep and his Head Auror… come to play?" Bellatrix giggled.

Sirius finally released Harrikins' arm, who immediately started moving his hand to get the blood flowing through it again.

Bellatrix shook her head as she thought. _'Honestly, Harrikins, even yesterday you kicked my ass and now you can't fight this excuse of a Wizard?'_

"Grab your wand, Bambi!" Sirius shouted.

Harrikins glanced at Sirius, tears at the corners of his eyes and Bella slightly understood. Sirius was his _'godfather'._

"Looks like it's just you and me, baby Cousin." Bella sing-songed.

Sirius glared at Bella, only to glance at Harrikins with urgency.

"Now it's not the time to pout, Kiddo! This Witch killed Tonks and Moony!"

 _She had? Bella couldn't remember killing her niece…_

"Are you that blinded by the Headmaster's white beard?" Harrikins asked, making Sirius turn towards him again. "They were killed by Light people. Your _kind,_ Sirius."

"My…" Sirius' eyes grew, before he turned his wand on Harrikins. "You've turn Dark!"

"Grey. Neither Light nor Dark." Harrikins argued and pointed behind Sirius. "Your real target is behind you."

Sirius raised his wand at Harrikins, a spell forming, but Bella was faster and the shame of her family name fell forward. Bella approached the pale Harrikins and pulled him away, before anyone would find them.

"He's not dead." She snarled as he started trashing on her hold on his wrist to return. Immediately, Harrikins stopped, going limp. "A simple _confundus._ He won't remember for certain that he saw you."

"Oh…"

"Honestly though. You can duel Death Eaters! Why can't you free yourself from one Order Member?"

"He's my godfather." Harrikins argued with barely a whisper voice.

Bella huffed _– where was the strong Wizard that had put her on her place yesterday? –_ and side-apparated the Dark Lord's lover away directly into Dark Manor. The Dark Lord glanced at her when she entered his quarters uninvited with Harrikins, his glare only growing at Harrikins' unresponsive state.

"Dumbledork made my besotted-cousin bring Harrikins by force into the Headquarters. Harrikins is lucky that I was stationed in Hogsmeade at the moment."

"By force?" the Dark Lord asked as Bella forced Harrikins to sat on the Dark Lord's bed and then pulled the sleeve up to show Sirius' hand marks. "Give me that balm."

Bella turned and went to fetch the balm that was supposedly for the Dark Lord.

"I made Sirius think it was all his imagination, but even he isn't that stupid… he called the Grey Lord: Dark."

The Dark Lord hummed, only to then frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Grey Lord?"

"Only Grey Wizard I ever met and he is your lover, so; Lord." Bella shrugged, much to her Lord's amusement. "Did he pass out?"

The Dark Lord glanced at his sitting lover.

"It is not the first time this happens I am afraid. Something really wrong happened between Harry and his father figures."

"Should've killed Sirius instead." Bella snarled.

"And Harry would have been blamed." The Dark Lord retorted.

Bella huffed at the protectiveness shown by The Dark Lord but she had grown to like Harry too, in her own deranged way.

"He changes completely around those two, did you know? He went from the powerful Wizard that he was yesterday, to this weak persona."

The Dark Lord nodded and Bella was surprised at that, since he had never accepted weakness in his Death Eaters… _until he started dating Harrikins._

"They are his weakness." He agreed. "Now you should return to your post."

Bella bowed and turned to leave as the Dark Lord pulled the unresponsive Wizard into his chest.

 _The Dark Lord was way too fond of his Pet Auror…_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

If you are in my fb group you've already seen this note, still I need to add this here as well: This fic was written because of my Anonymous Alcoholic Father. James is how my Father acted when drunk. I need to talk because after three years sober, my father started drinking secretly. He tried to hide, but we caught him. When I finally got the balls to post this fic online, when I finally stopped looking at him and see that Drunk who took me to the edge of suicide... he returns to drinking. I don't drink alcohol. I hate it. It turns even superheroes _(which was how I saw my father and how Harry saw James)_ into beasts. Only diference is that my father never raised his hand at me, but emotional beatings are a lot worse than physical. *sighs* sorry for the rant, but I really needed to get it out of my chest the only way I know how: through writing

Isle of the Blessed: _**archiveofourown (doc) org**_ _ **/works/10630284/chapters/41118251**_

Harry's House: _**archiveofourown (doc) org**_ ** _/works/10630284/chapters/41119460_ ** (it's with doc because fanfiction doesn't let me put dot)

Next chapter: **A Date to the Graveyard**

~Isys


	7. Chapter VI –A Date to the Graveyard–

**Beta:** Kmoaton

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,353

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **–A Date to the Graveyard–**

Wednesday, 31 August 2005

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry returned to work several days later.

"Welcome back. How's _'Teddy'?"_ Moody said by way of greeting Harry.

"Much better." Harry tried and failed to stop the blush that crept up his cheeks. Picking up the reports on his desk, Harry couldn't help but notice that the Station was a little quiet. Looking around at the unusual stillness, he questioned Moody: "What happened when I was gone?"

"Head Auror sent one of his rank here. _«If not for work, then don't come here. Can't you see we're trying to work in here?»_ It was a fun week." Moody snarled.

Harry's eyes narrowed, stood and picked his Firebolt _– one of the actual usable gifts from his godfather –_ and went into a round. The peasants were scared. Beyond scared, they were terrified of the Auror robes… until they noticed Harry was back, that is.

 **–BADW–**

Tuesday, 6 September 2005

Harry arrived home, stretching his shoulders, only to find Tom arguing with Sirius in front of his home. Harry leaned away, with tears on his eyes.

" _Expecto Patronum._ " He whispered and watched his once Stag that was now an Occamy Patronus leave.

"I am telling you to leave. You are not welcomed here!" He could hear Tom's angry voice all the way from the corner to the next road.

"He's my godson. You're nothing but a fling of the moment… a phase!" Sirius shouted back even louder.

"Even if I am a phase of his, I am not the one who attacked him. You and the Head Auror are."

"We were…"

Both stopped at Moody's trademark walking. The elder Auror passed by Harry's hiding corner without a comment and moved towards the now silent arguing men. Harry closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. _He would have to call Mr Lestrange to…_

"Sirius Orion Black, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping of Auror Harry James Potter."

"What…? Alastor! Riddle's the Dark Wizard, I…"

Moody's staff touched the floor and then something big fell down. Harry stayed by his corner, tears at the corner of his eyes. He opened his eyes with a gasp as hands appeared on his shoulders and pulled him into a strong chest. Harry looked up at Tom, who didn't say anything as Moody took Sirius away with a levitation spell. Sirius was bound with ropes and staring back at his godson with a betrayed look.

"Come, it must have been a tiring day at work." Tom said softly and gently led Harry down the road and inside his, no, _their_ quiet home. He helped Harry out the robes and boots, before he carried him bridal style to the main room. "Edward, open up the couch for your goddad."

Teddy hurried to obey. Harry was set down and a blanket was pulled over him.

"You shouldn't… you shouldn't be picking me up." Harry argued barely a sound.

Tom scoffed and walked into the kitchen.

"I can carry my boyfriend if I feel like it."

"You shouldn't strain yourself, you…"

"Harry!"

Harry lowered his head, embarrassed. Tom returned and set a teacup in Harry's hands.

"I'm sorry."

"You are afraid of losing me. I understand that." Tom set a hand on Harry's head and Harry looked up at him. "I will not leave you, Harry." He promised and leaned down to kiss Harry. "So, stop being overprotective and return that job to me."

Harry chuckled, while sobbing and nodded back at Tom.

"I don't feel like cooking tonight… and if we go to the Burrow people will comment on me going out after just having my godfather arrested."

Tom hummed and approached the fireplace.

"Where does your friend live?"

"Hermione?" Tom nodded. "A room in Diagon Alley. She's trying to work in the Ministry, but being a Muggleborn…"

"The address, Harry."

"Right…" Harry said it and Tom repeated it into the fire, before his head disappeared inside it. "Teddy, hide the garbage!"

Teddy ran towards the mess around the room _– Harry really needed to clean the house… –_ and hid it in his room. Harry glanced at Tom to make certain he wasn't seeing, before he quickly twirled his wand to get rid of the dust. Tom's face left the fireplace, only to return a second later for whatever reason. When the man did return, Teddy was sitting by Harry's side; both with an innocent look. The Dark Lord looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, before _– with a quick summoning spell –_ a dirty laundry come from under the couch. "This is how you want to teach Edward how to spring clean the house?"

Harry's face went deep red. _Of course Tom would've realize the deception right away._ A pop startled the two on the couch as a house elf appeared. He picked the dirty robe and popped away.

"Wha…?"

"The Malfoy's house elf." Tom replied. "I informed Narcissa neither of us were really capable of cleaning the house at the moment. You did not have a day off this week and, in my current state, I will not manage to mop any floor."

Harry blushed and nodded as the fireplace flashed green and Hermione stepped out the floo. She smiled back and picked Teddy, when he ran over towards her.

"Hey, baby Brother."

"Hey, big Sister." Harry replied. "I take it you've met Tom."

Hermione bowed her head at Tom, who nodded back before heading towards the entrance to answer a knock at the front door.

"Ron said he always wear dress-robes." Hermione whispered, while sitting by Harry's side on the couch and cuddling Teddy.

"Each one more expensive than the other… even at home." Harry whispered back.

"Don't you feel underdressed around him?" She whispered.

"Once I tried to put a dress-robe; he glared at me until I changed back."

Hermione snorted as Tom returned with Draco Malfoy. Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom.

"Do not worry, Harry." Tom replied, setting a hand on Malfoy's shoulder with a too tight hold. "There will not be any badmouthing from this conceited Pureblood."

The look on Malfoy's face made Harry and Hermione have to swallow back a laugh.

 **–BADW–**

"That wasn't so bad." Harry pointed out, when they were finally in the bedroom. Their guests were gone and Teddy was finally down for the night. It had been a long day and Harry was ready to crawl into bed.

Tom huffed, lying down beside Harry.

"Did you expect it not to be?"

"I trust you, just not Draco Malfoy." Harry argued. "Hermione seemed okay with Malfoy being here as well."

Tom blew up the candle, before pulling Harry into his embrace.

"Come here."

"I have work tomorrow." Harry retorted, making Tom chuckle. "Not to mention you can't yet."

Tom hissed angrily.

"Bloody Aurors!" Harry snorted. "I did not mean you." Tom clarified.

"I know." Harry agreed with a chuckle.

 **–BADW–**

Monday, 17 October 2005

"What do you do on Halloween?" Harry wondered, looking up from his reports.

He could see Moody by the side hiding a smile. Tom glanced back from behind his sunglasses.

"Samhain? There is a series of invitations I am taking into account."

Moody set a hand on the Dark Lord's shoulder.

"Refuse them." He said before hopping on towards the entrance to speak with the arriving citizen.

Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry, confused.

"My annual day off." He put in. "Day of the Dead as it is known. It's also the day I visit my mother's grave. I understand if you don't…"

Tom frowned as he stared at Harry, before he finally spoke.

"Are you asking me out on a date to the graveyard?"

"I guess I am."

"There will not be any trick or treat, will there?"

"That's Auntie Hermione's job." Harry replied, before he started fidgeting as Tom just stared.

"Dating for four months and when I think I have finally figured you out, you prove me wrong." Harry blushed deep red and looked down, only to hear quiet chuckling from the counter. Moody had returned with a lady from the village and both were thoroughly entertained by the conversation they walked in on. "Of course I will go with you. Even you will not manage to save someone in the graveyard."

"Wanna bet?" Harry retorted. "I mean, our first meeting was a saving."

Tom hummed thoughtfully.

"No Muggle Clothes." Tom proclaimed and Harry's eyes grew wide at the implication. "If there is nothing in the graveyard, you will spend a week with no Muggle Clothes."

Harry glanced at the entrance to see the woman snickering as Moody filled the report. Blushing, Harry huffed as he came up with his own terms.

"Fine, but if I win you'll spend a weak without any dress-robes!"

Tom smirked amused.

"Deal."

"You two are so immature." Moody pointed out. "Potter, Mrs Figg is making a scene again."

"She hit my son with a rock." The woman at the desk added.

Harry sighed and stood. _The issues with his former Nanny were growing and becoming more severe by the day._

 **–BADW–**

Monday, 31 October 2005

 ** _LV's POV_**

Harry smiled back as he finished dressing up Edward in his Halloween costume. Granger was by his side in full robe, hat and wand set-up. She was wearing usual clothes, yet she was dressed-up as a Witch to go out to the Muggle World. Voldemort leaned against the side of the house's lobby as the boy's makeshift wolf-cloth was put together.

"Have a good date." Granger put in with a smile as Edward was finally ready and the two left, headed to a Muggle town.

Harry stood and cleaned off his robe, before approaching the doorway to put on his shoes.

"How much of a mess did you make of my father's life?"

"Enough to leave us alone for the whole day." Voldemort replied as Harry stood and allowed a kiss, while giving him a roll of eyes. "So, where is the famous graveyard?"

Harry picked an impressive bouquet of blue calla lilies from the table that had been purchased earlier, before leaving the house. The two walked through the whole island from one side to the other, until finally they arrived the end of the wall that surrounded the whole town of the Isle of the Blessed. They left through the massive gates, which were rarely used _– thanks to magical transportation –_ and then Voldemort understood. On the outside, near the city-wall, was the town's graveyard. They entered, while nodding to some passers-by and walked through the rows of tombstones until they finally stopped before one where Harry set the lilies down.

"Hello, Mother."

Voldemort had always wondered why Harry lived on this particular island. _Why this particular town?_ It had become obvious when he'd sent Jeremiah to investigate that Harry was the one to choose it. What was not public knowledge and had been locked in files deep in the Ministry, was the knowledge that this had been the town that James Potter had been assigned to, just after his graduation. The town where they lived and where Harry had been born and raised. _Where he had been happy._ Harry had chosen to return to his roots.

" _Lily C. Potter. 30 Jan '60 – 31 July '87_." Voldemort glanced at Harry that was kneeling before the gravestone. Below the heading, it was obvious that some other writing had been forcibly removed from the stone. "What was the inscription?"

"Dumbledore's handiwork." Harry growled. "I destroyed it _(yep, an Auror is admitting to vandalizing a gravestone)_ and my father never found out because he never visits. Guilty conscience." The Young Wizard looked up from his kneeling position. "Actually, the first time he visited me here in this town I was surprised, it was the day when you first rescued me. Since Mother's death, he returned to Potter Manor and pretends this place doesn't exist."

"What did it say before you vandalized it?" Voldemort asked, amused at the admittance. It had to be really awful for Harry's morality to decide to vandalize his own mother's grave.

" _The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death._ " Harry stood and took hold of Voldemort's hand before he raised their arms up. "Mum, this is Tom Marvolo Riddle, the one who won my love. Who won my undeniable trust and support no matter what. That's what you taught me that true love is all about. You need someone who you can show all of you and that person still stays. It can go south, it can go wrong, it can be the worst time of the world, but when you really need, we know that we even though you are mad, you can still lean on this person." Voldemort looked at Harry, surprised at his words, and realized his lover was crying. "I never had understood as a child why you'd let so much pass by, even though you hated these sides of Father. You hated when Father drank, when he picked on Muggles, when he treated you as inferior for being a woman. Yet, you still loved him. It was the goodness that made it worth it. The days where he wasn't being driven by insane thoughts. When he really was James, husband of Lily and father of Harry." Harry smiled as the tears fell. "I get it now, Mother. I love Tom no matter what and wouldn't want him to change for me. It's only four months and yet I can't fandom my life without him already."

Harry lowered their hands slowly and started to release Voldemort's hand, _suddenly self-conscious_ , but Voldemort grabbed his hand and held it tighter. Harry looked back surprised.

"No matter what, you can always trust in me to take care of you and Edward."

 **–BADW–**

 ** _JCP's POV_**

James watched as Harry smiled thankfully at his bloody lover, tears finally stopping falling from his eyes.

"Hmmm… we're alone, right? You don't have any of your men watching over here in the graveyard, do you?"

You Know Who laughed.

"Not this afternoon and evening."

Harry hummed and _, still holding unto You Know Who's hand,_ kneeled down. James gasped as his son _– just like that –_ before his own mother's grave, kneeled down on one leg and asked the Bane of the Wizardry World's hand in marriage.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, do you accept this Muggle-lover Halfblood as your own and only for now and forever until the days of our deaths?"

Harry took a necklace from his pocket and offered it.

"That is…" You Know Who was stunned as he stared at the necklace while Harry nodded with a huge smiled. "How did you manage…?"

"You said your mother sold all the jewellery she had on herself to get one extra meal on her mouth. I'm an Auror, tracking things is what I do." He shrugged.

"You do realize you are asking the Heir of Slytherin for his hand in marriage with the necklace of Slytherin himself, correct?"

"I don't have family jewellery. I mean, I have a family invisibility cloak…"

James' hand tightened around his wand as You Know Who leaned down on his own knees and offered his neck for Harry to place the necklace. _He couldn't allow this._ _If the You Know Who took his claim as Lord Slytherin, the war was over, You Know Who would win!_

 _"Onero!"_

It was instantaneous, Harry forced You Know Who unto the floor and his heart was hit with the spell. James couldn't move as You Know Who didn't even deem James a look, he turned towards Harry instantaneously, keeping his heart beating with his magic.

 **–BADW–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort did not regard the Head Auror at all as he did everything on his power to stop the artery clog spell. _First thing he would do when he had won the Wizardry World and became Minister would be to deem that spell a Dark curse!_

"Let me." Voldemort stepped back and let his Death Eater Healer take over from him. _He knew later Harry would be upset but he refused to let Harry go out without some type of guard and thank Salazar he did it this time._

Voldemort turned towards James Potter, who was being held down by several of his best warriors _– which had been stationed on the walls of the town, luckily –_ dressed in regular wizardry robes.

"Deliver him to this island's Auror Station." He ordered, resisting the urge to hex the elder Potter into oblivion.

The three Lestrange nodded and took the Head Auror with them. Voldemort turned towards his healer and his lover.

"He'll live, my Lord."

Voldemort left out a breath he did not knew he was holding back. _Of all the curses and Potter had to use the one that had killed Harry's Mother. And right before her gravestone! Harry would be devastated but maybe his torment would finally be over._

 **–BADW–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry woke up and immediately realized he was in St Mungo's Hospital.

"Sir, you aren't close family. You aren't allowed to enter!"

Harry forced himself on his feet and walked towards the bedroom door _– picking up his glasses from the bedside table and putting them shakily on his face –_ to find both Aurors and Healers stopping Tom and Teddy from entering his room. Harry grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him inside the room, before locking the door on the dumbstruck London Aurors.

"Who hit me?" He asked as Tom forced him back on the bed. Looking over his not-yet-fiancé, Harry was surprised at his state of dress. "Did you even change clothes?"

Tom was with a similar, if not the same, dress-robe and Teddy was still with his wolf costume.

"No." Tom answered as he pushed Teddy up unto the bed, who immediately leaned against Harry, who hugged him one-armed. "And it was your father."

Tom picked the Slytherin necklace form his pocket and gave Harry, as the Aurors started to force the door open. Harry set the necklace on Tom's neck just as the door was open, successfully finally claiming Tom as his fiancé.

"Mr Riddle, you can't…"

"As my fiancé, Tom can be with me." Harry retorted. "Actually, my father was aiming at my lover in an attempt at stopping us from being one and the same. If not for Tom's quick healing abilities, I'd be dead instead of listening to this foolishness."

"Auror Potter…"

"And were you trying to keep my godson out as well?"

"He's a Werewolf!" A female Auror shrieked.

Harry forced himself on his own two feet again.

"I, Harry James Potter, Halfblood son of Pureblood James Charlus Potter and Muggleborn Lily Camellia Potter née Evans hereby proclaim that Halfbreed Edward Remus Lupin is the son of a Werewolf, Remus John Lupin, and a Metamorphmagus Halfblood, Nymphadora Lyra Lupin née Tonks. Edward Remus Lupin is a Halfbreed and a Metamorphmagus, but he is NOT a Werewolf!" Harry made certain to scream the word _'not'_ so that everyone would've hear him and not take his words out of context. "Tom?" Tom hummed. "Sign me out of the hospital, as my fiancé you can do it now. It was a City Auror who attacked me, I won't trust another City Auror to not try and finish the job on my father's orders!"

With Teddy on his side, Tom held Harry with one arm and helped him to the front desk. Harry watched a beetle flying away as the Aurors started to argue with them over the leaving the hospital.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Isle of the Blessed: _**archiveofourown (doc) org**_ _ **/works/10630284/chapters/41118251**_

Harry's House: _**archiveofourown (doc) org**_ ** _/works/10630284/chapters/41119460_ ** (it's with doc because fanfiction doesn't let me put dot)

Next chapter: **Epilogue**

~Isys


	8. Epilogue

**Beta:** Kmoaton

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 918

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Head Auror's Incarcerated_

 _Last night during the annual Wizardry Holiday of Samhain, a terrible event took place. During his annual graveyard visit to his own mother's grave, Auror Harry James Potter was hit with the same curse that killed his own mother._

 _We all have been told the story. How Dark Wizards attacked innocent citizens. How the once Auror James Charlus Potter – not yet a Head Auror – did his best to push them away. What we never been told was that Lily Camellia Potter died through a simple Light artery clogging spell. Yes, dear readers, the beloved Witch died under her own husband's hand!_

 _Of course, that was a decade and half ago and an accident. Yet, last night, Head Auror James Charlus Potter deliberately used the exact same spell on his own son's lover, but hit Auror Harry James Potter instead when the brave Young Wizard stepped in front of it… Why you ask? Because Auror Harry James Potter was asking his lover in marriage._

 _Luckily, Auror Harry James Potter's lover acted in time and was able to stop the curse from killing Auror Harry James Potter like it had once done the Wizard's mother._

 _Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody immediately arrested the Head Auror, to which all of us should feel much better about with such a dangerous person off the streets. Auror Harry James Potter was taken to the St Mungo's Hospital where the Aurors and Healers then forbade the Auror's own Heir and Fiancé from entering the hospital room. Makes someone wonder why…_

 _Dear readers, one can only wonder if the reason behind forbidding an Heir because he is a Halfbreed (but not an actual Werewolf) and a Wizard who is betroth to injured party from entering the bedroom was so they could finish the Head Auror's job._

 _Auror Harry James Potter didn't stay for the night at St Mungo's Hospital – like any of us should feel ever safe enough to do it ourselves after the way that the London Aurors acted towards an injured person – and went home to his safe haven. He returned into the town where he had been born and raised until his mother's death. He returned to the island where he had asked to be assigned to instead of staying under his father's manipulative claws in London._

 _For Auror Harry James Potter's wellbeing while he is recovering at home, a fundraising event is being held on the pub The Burrow in Isle of the Blessed. They serve the best pumpkin-pies and the Matron's youngest son, Auror Harry Potter's best friend, is spearheading the entire event._

 _Let's us all raise our wands for Auror Harry James Potter!_

 _Article written by Rita Skeeter_

 _Tuesday, 1 November 2005_

 **–BADW–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry set the newspaper down.

"I'm not even in Isle of the Blessed." He argued.

Tom snorted at that.

"Just let the Weasleys have their moment of fame." He retorted. "No one needs to know where you are at the moment, anyway."

 **–BADW–**

Saturday, 17 December 2005

James Potter's imprisonment caused an uproar in the entire Wizardry World. The supposed Light Side, the icon of good, had totally destroyed all the goodwill by showing their own ugly Dark Side..

Once the Wizardry World was on shaky ground it only took a little digging and soon the press informed the public how Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald were lovers. They had plans for world domination but Dumbledore instead betrayed his lover, ensuring he was imprisoned for the rest of his life.

By the end of November, the Order of Phoenix had dismembered. The many supporters of the Light Side in the Ministry had been fired and now there were going to be new elections in January.

None of this mattered to Harry. Now that he was back home on the Isle of the Blessed, he had made certain to remind his fiancé of their bet.

 **–BADW–**

"Potter." Moody called, amusement clear in his voice and Harry moved towards the front, only to gape.

Before him was a man in a Muggle three-piece-suit. His lover and fiancé was before him in a Muggle version of a dress-robe.

"No dress-robe." Tom put in with a smirk.

"That's completely unfair!" Harry argued. "And I still have to work more four hours!"

Moody snorted, trying to contain his laughter.

"Potter…" Harry turned towards the Auror at once, deep red. "Time for your lunch break."

Harry sent him a thankful look, before one of the candidates to Minister of Magic whisked him away. _Tom looked so perfect right now… Harry couldn't wait to mess up that perfect little image… even if only for an hour!_

When they arrived the lobby of their home. Harry began taking off his Auror robes.

"Keep the robe on." Tom smirked. "This is between this Dark Wizard and his Pet Auror."

Harry shivered in expectation and only had a chance to remove his underwear before he was pinned to the wall and wrapped his arms and legs around Tom.

"My own Dark Wizard." Harry crooned as Tom took him practically dressed against the wall.

Tom smirked back and the two kissed. Both knew that nothing else mattered.

This was their home. They were where they both belonged. With the Dark Lord between the Rookie Auror's legs.

 **The End!**

* * *

And that's it, Folks!

Please go read the manga, trust me it is worth it

(On my AO3 version I've posted pictures of the island, Harry's house and at the end I even explain how I got the idea of this fic)

~Isys


End file.
